Gems and Lemons
by xPanda-Universex
Summary: Sexual one-shots of your favorite crying and singing gems! Discontinued until further notice.
1. Starlight

**A/N: hey guys! This is my first story here on , but I've been an avid reader for several communities ever since I was in elementary school, so hopefully I know what I'm doing! All of the characters will be very OOC, just to warn y'all. If you want to request a pairing, leave a review. Feedback is also greatly appreciated. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Characters: White Diamond x Pink Diamond**

 **Setting: WD's ship**

 **Dom: WD**

 **Sub: PD**

 **Fetish warning(s): Voyeurism, slight Bondage**

 **Additional notes: In this chapter, White and Pink have organs like humans. White is her regular size until towards the end of the chapter, until she shapeshifts to be about Garnet's height. White Diamond's outfit is different than what is displayed in Legs From Here to Homeworld.**

* * *

"Honestly, Starlight. You will never be mature enough to own a colony." White Diamond started, her eyes rolling in annoyance. She walked over to the captain's seat and sat, pinching the bridge of her nose at Pink's persistence. She crossed her left leg over her right, her jet black boots shining under the ship's light.

"Why not?" Pink Diamond demanded, crossing her arms and stomping her left foot on the floor. She paid no attention to her Pearl, who was standing near the doorway. White's Pearl was no where to be found. White sighed, fed up with Pink's attitude. She didn't even have to explain to her what she meant, she just gestured to Pink's whining self with a white-gloved hand.

"I sometimes wonder why Blue fusses over you so much. It's not like you emerged yesterday." White paused, before adding, "At least Yellow isn't such a pushover." Before tilting her head up and shifting her gaze to Pink. "You're a DIAMOND, for Gem's sake, Pink. You're supposed to be mature, eloquent, and level-headed. You're supposed to smile and wave at the gems in our courts. But what do you do? You cry, you whine, you complain, and when you don't get your way, you scream! Why does it seem like you're worse when you're with me than when you're with them?!" White Diamond had stood up at this point, walking over to Pink in slow strides, until eventually Pink was pressed up against the wall, White ranting about all of the things Pink was doing wrong.

But Pink didn't react the way one would expect to. She wasn't stoic, like when Yellow would scold her for goofing around with her Pearl, nor was she a sniffling mess, like when Blue would gently but surely tell her off. Her thighs were clenched, and Pink was trying to concentrate through her blurred vision.

She could feel a familiar coil of pleasure tighten in her abdomen, wrapping around her stomach, and felt a bead of sweat roll down her forehead. She has to fight hard to resist the urge to touch herself right there. Yes, Pink loved being dominated, whether physically or verbally.

"Yellow complains every single day of your _INSOLENCE_ , how you always seem to be embarrassing the four of us. We are the Great Diamond Authority, Pink, not some wild humans! We are to be respected, and you're immaturity is hurting our reputations!" White continued, her voice rising higher and higher in volume, until her voice echoed throughout her ship when she said the last word.

On the last word, Pink made the mistake of moving her gaze up, until she finally rested on White's black-painted lips, instantly imagining the things those lips can do to her lips. Both sets of lips.

"Aaah! Nghh!" Pink cried, as she convulsed violently against the wall, her hips jerkily thrusting, begging for friction. She threw a hand at the wall to steady herself, riding the waves of her orgasm, all while White stopped abruptly and watched. She gulped, feeling the fabric of her black choker scratch against the skin of her throat.

White didn't know what to feel in this situation. Disgusted, or aroused. She went with the latter. White sniffed the air, which was filled with the scent of Pink's arousal, and she muffled a low groan in response, watching a pool of Pink's juices form on the floor and grow. She watched with predatory eyes as Pink slowly recovered from her orgasm.

When Pink finally comprehended that White was watching her writhe in pleasure, it sent another tidal wave of pleasure through her pussy, still not fully recovered from the aftershocks of her first orgasm. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her mouth open in a silent scream. This orgasm was much more violent, and longer than the first, Pink finally finding her voice and screaming out a mix of "Oooh"s and "Fuck"s. She collapsed against the wall, still quietly moaning in pleasure. All right before she realized what she just did, feeling ice grip at her heart.

Pink gasped, hastily trying to catch her breath as she straightened herself, trying to divert White from the fact that her tights and bottoms were completely soaked and dripping with her arousal.

"I'm- I'm sorry, White." Pink mumbled, before turning to leave, her head bowing in shame. She felt her cheeks and ears heat up rapidly. How could she face White after all this? White, the no-nonsense prima donna head of Homeworld? Before she could take a step towards the doors of the ship, she felt a long clothed finger caress her inner thighs and her slit in one stroke. White's finger was so long that Pink could see the tip of it in front of her. Pink moaned loudly in response, her hips pushing back towards the finger.

White smirked to herself, as she immediately felt Pink's tights get even more soaked and she relaxed. White's glove felt amazing, like silk against her throbbing pussy.

"My, my, Starlight. Look at how wet you are." White smirked, watching Pink's arousal drip on the floor with hungry eyes.

Meanwhile, Pink rolled her hips, groaning, savoring the sensation of her sensitive clit rubbing against White's glove through her tights. Using White's fingernail as a grip, Pink bucked her hips faster, her pelvis pressing down on White's finger.

"Shit!" Pink moaned, her hips grinding faster. She moaned louder when she felt White ever so slightly shift her finger, so that it pressed harder against her entrance.

Pink's breathing was heavy at this point, but she couldn't stop thrusting her hips in fear of her pleasure being lost forever. White's breathing was heavy as well. Since Pink's back was to her, she couldn't witness the sight of a now-horny trailing her fingers over her chest, her nipples hardening in pleasure.

"White!" Pink moaned once more, one hand rubbing her clit this time. "I'm gonna- AH!" She cried, as White suddenly withdrew her finger from Pink's pussy. Pink whined in response, her pussy feeling empty without the glorious sensation of White's glove against it. She felt... cold.

"Not just yet, Starlight." White said with a smirk. She slowly put her finger in her mouth, tasting Pink's juices. She was delicious. White phased off her uniform, leaving nothing but her choker and boots. Seeing White naked nearly made Pink cum then and there, but she wanted to see what White would do next, so all she did was sit on the floor and lean back, her own clothed breasts heaving.

White's magnificent body was lean, but muscular. Her belly was flat and smooth, her breasts big and perky. Two light gray nipples lay on top of her breasts, hardening from both the pleasure and the sudden cold. Her pussy was a different story. White could feel her clit throbbing, even without any stimulation, and felt herself grow wet. Soon, every little movement made White's thighs make a squelching sound. Pink watched in awe as White's clit throbbed, wanting to rub it, suck on it and hump it to no end.

"My turn." White purred, as if reading her mind. In a flash of light, White shrunk down greatly, but was still a little taller than Pink. Looking at her eyes, she saw that Pink's eyes were filled with lust, and knew that she must mirror the same expression. She took Pink's left hand, and lowered it to cup her pussy. Pink understood, and immediately starting caressing the slit, going so far as to slip a finger in her here and there. White went on her knees so Pink can reach her better.

Pink slowly trailed her thumb to White's rock hard clit, rubbing it roughly in fast circles. White bucked her hips in response, even more so when Pink took a hard nipple in her mouth, sucking on the gray peak.

Pink loved the feeling of White's plump tit in her mouth, and got so excited as to nibble on her nipple, eliciting a throaty groan from White. White felt obliged to return the favor, and did so by slapping both of Pink's cheeks roughly, seeing her skin ripple through her tights. Reaching lower with her hands, she ripped off Pink's tights in one swift motion for better access to her pussy. As soon as the hole of fabric was wide enough, White shoved two fingers in her pussy and one in her arse.

Pink cried in response, roughly shoving four fingers into White's awaiting pussy. White inhaled sharply, surprised by Pink's sudden entrance. She could feel her soft fingers caressing her walls, farther in, deeper, until she brushed against a spot that made her mewl and cling tighter to Pink's shoulders. Pink grinned when she felt White cling tighter to her, and abused that sweet spot of hers.

"Pink!" White groaned, as Pink slammed her fingers against her g-spot repeatedly. But White did not want to cum yet. "S-stop!" White cried, as much as she hated to. She didn't want to come undone right there, only half an hour in their "session". "Pink, I said stop!" White tried again, but to no avail. She could only respond by fingering Pink's holes faster.

Pink didn't stop. She only resumed to slam her fingers against White's sweet spot faster and harder, until finally curling all four of her fingers in a "come-hither" motion quickly.

White felt hot flashes of pleasure in her pulsing clit, and was blinded by bright colors in her vision. She tilted her head back, screaming out incoherent words. She rocked against Pink's fingers. For a minute, or an hour, sounds blurred to nothing, and all White could feel was the white-hot pleasure of her orgasm overcoming her. She wanted to ride this endless wave of euphoria forever. But she couldn't, and she felt sound slowly return to her ears.

During White's amazing orgasm, Pink took the sweet time to study White's face. The way her eyes squeezed shut, her nostrils flared, and her mouth parted in orgasmic bliss. Hearing White's screams echo through the ship made Pink come as well. Pink convulsed on White's digits, still watching her face as she came undone herself. Her orgasm wasn't as overwhelming as from earlier, but nonetheless amazing.

As both the Diamonds recovered, they stared at each other lustfully, their breasts heaving against each other. Pink stared at White lovingly, thinking they were done, when White's face suddenly contorted in anger. Before she could question or even register what was happening, Pink found herself slammed against the floor on her back, and her wrists pinned by White's hands against the cool metal.

"Don't fucking move, or I will shatter you myself." White hissed, her face centimeters from Pink's. Pink, knowing White wouldn't joke about this, nodded and lay still, fear coursing through her veins. Sitting upright, White pulled a rope from her gem. Her eyes widened as she saw the rope, but still didn't move.

"This is what you get, Starlight. I told you to stop, and what did you do? You kept going." White seethed. She tied the rope around Pink's wrists. Pink wouldn't be able to get out of it, even if she tried. It was made of light like gems, but wouldn't let go of anything or anyone unless manually removed by the rope's owner.

"White, I'm so-" Pink started.

"No." White cut her off, slapping Pink's pussy in response. Pink arched her back from the sudden mix of pain and pleasure. White retrieved 2 more ropes from her gem, exactly like the first one, and tied it around Pink's ankles. With a flash of her gem, White formed two pillars on the lateral side of each of Pink's feet, and tied Pink's roped ankles to them.

Pink shuddered as White leaned back, admiring her work. She could feel her juices dripping out of her, coating her inner thighs and part of her butt in sweet essence.

White stared at Pink's glistening pussy, watching it get even more wet. She used one of her fingers to trace Pink's slit, from the base to her clit, and gave the clit a tiny flick. Pink cried in pleasure, wanting more. White smirked at Pink's submissiveness, and gave her clit another flick, this time harder. Pink moaned louder this time, the slight pain and the overwhelming pleasure consuming her.

Pink moaned a third time when White flicked her pulsating clit again, before resting the tip of her finger on the clit and pushing. The sudden stillness and pressure of White's finger on her core pushed her closer to her orgasm, but she just wasn't there yet.

"How did it feel Pink?" White purred, moving her finger slightly, eliciting a high-pitched whimper from Pink. "How did it feel to watch me orgasm, to watch me writhe in pleasure just from your fingers alone?" She continued, grinning smugly in satisfaction as Pink's eyes became cloudy with lust. Pink tried to thrust her hips so White could move her finger more, but it was like trying to move a marble statue. Impossible. White grinned at this, and continued. She leaned down so that she can whisper in Pink's ear. "How did it feel to slide your fingers in my pussy? How did it feel to caress my walls with your fingers, until you brushed my sweetest spot? How did it feel to pinch and roll my clit in between your excited fingers? How did it feel to have my walls clamp down on you as I bucked my hips in pleasure?" White moaned, her own dirty talk turning her on. "How does it feel to know that you're the only one driving me crazy enough to do this? I now know why you act like a spoiled brat in front of me. You just want attention, don't you? Your pretty little pussy just needs some roughness, doesn't it? Answer me, Starlight." White nearly sang, taking pride in making Pink her literal bitch. She slapped her pussy again when Pink didn't respond.

"Yes, White, please! Yes! I only act like a brat in front of you because I want you to punish me! I want you to fuck me! I want you to lick and hump me so hard I'll be cumming for days!" Pink breathed out, the pleasure with the brief flash of pain making her even more excited. She could feel herself creeping closer and closer to her climax.

"You want me to punish you?" White smiled widely, removing her finger from Pink's clit. Pink's eyes widened as her finger disappeared, and mewled at the loss of friction.

"No, White! Not yet! Please, I need to cum!" Pink shrieked, desperately wanting White's finger to rub her pussy into oblivion. She made the mistake of saying she wanted to be punished.

"No, no, dear. You said it already. You wanted to be punished, this is your punishment." White replied. She moved backwards, until the point that her face was above Pink's pussy. The smell of Pink's musk was driving White insane, making her head fog, but she lowered her head to give a quick peck to Pink's slit. Pink growled in response, severely wishing that her hands were free so she could push White's head down on her.

White lapped at Pink's pussy, focusing mainly on her extremely sensitive clit. She slowly let her fingers travel to her own pussy, and groaned into Pink's core when she shoved three fingers into her own hot core. Pink was already close to cumming, judging by her walls seeming to suck in White's jet black tongue. White went faster, eating Pink out like her pussy was a full-course meal.

"Fuck yes! White! Oh my fucking Gem!" Pink was reaching higher and higher, and was just about to tip over the edge when White abruptly stopped wiggling her tongue. The sudden abruptness made Pink lose her breath, and whimper in frustration. White slowly took her tongue out from Pink, temporarily stopping her fingers that were inside of herself as well.

"You can't cum just yet, darling." White said sweetly. She gave Pink about a minute for her pussy to accept the fact that she won't be able to cum. After a minute, she resumed eating Pink out, stopping again when Pink was about to cum. It went on like this for at least a dozen more times.

It was torture for Pink, being denied from her orgasm several times. She felt tears roll down her cheeks every single time she was denied, wanting White to finish her off already. Her pussy was crying out from the sensitivity.

"I think that was enough." White said quietly, like she was talking to herself, before roughly plunging her tongue back into Pink's soaking entrance. She was far more ruthless in her assault, and Pink's pleasure skyrocketed tremendously. White felt the same, her fingers brushing against her own g-spot. She was close as well. "Cum for me, Starlight." White breathed out in between licks.

And cum they both did. Both of the Diamonds screamed, their cries of ecstasy mingling in the empty ship. Pink roughly bucked her hips into White's face, so that she was facefucking her, and not White eating her out. She cried as she felt her juices explode, coating White's face with slick juices. White thrusted against her own hand, fingering herself even harder, wanting the wave of pleasure to last. She did the same to Pink, her tongue still reaching its way deeper in her so her climax would last longer.

After several minutes of bliss, both Diamonds came up, and kissed, White letting Pink taste her own cum. Lying back down, Pink looked up at White, smiling, and spreading her legs more in an invitation. White gladly took it, and gave Pink's pussy a quick kiss before shifting her body upwards. She was now straddling Pink, her left leg in between Pink's legs and her right leg on Pink's left side of her body.

"Wait." Pink held up a hand. Looking at her with questioning eyes, White furrowed her brows in confusion. Her question was answered when Pink unclasped her choker and put it on herself. The sight of her wearing a choker, let alone her own choker, made White wetter. If she was wearing a corset and high-heeled boots, White would've came then and there.

"Welcome home, Pink." White purred, before lowering her pussy onto Pink's. To put it simply, it felt like heaven for both lovers. The feeling of both their clits rubbing up against one another was very erotic to the both of them, and it was mutual that they wanted to stay that way for a while, if not forever. Though White's clit was still sensitive from her previous orgasm, she started humping Pink. Hard. She felt that the sensitivity would bring on better orgasms for the both of them. Bringing up Pink's knee for leverage, White humped faster, the pleasure of her clit rubbing another's extremely satisfying. She savored the sound of her thighs slapping against Pink's.

All Pink could do is lie back and enjoy the wonderful sensations. She was perfectly content with being bound, but got excited when White bent over and undid the rope trapping her hands. Once her hands were released, she wrapped one of her arms around White's back, scratching it, the other petting her glorious hair.

"Pink, you naughty little gem." White snickered, thrusting faster, her own moans becoming throatier as she approached her climax. She leaned forward, wrapping her long fingers around Pink's neck, the fabric of her choker slightly scratching her hand. With Pink's submissive behavior, White knew she would love that. And she did. If anything, the choking pushed Pink faster toward her climax.

"Oh god, don't stop! White!" Pink screamed, her fingers scratching along White's back as she met her lover's thrusts. The sensations were slowly but surely overpowering the Diamonds, as their thrusts became more jerky and erratic.

"You want this, Starlight? Do you want me to squirt all over your beautiful pussy? Do you want me to hold your hips as I use you for my pleasure? Do you want me to thrust even faster, so that you can have the privilege of squirting your juices on the Head of Homeworld? Answer me, Pink." White whispered in Pink's ear, accompanied with heavy panting and quiet moans. She was getting extremely close to her climax now, with no response from Pink. "Answer me, Starlight." No response. "Please." White used as a final resort.

"FUCK! Yes, White! I want all of it! I want your cum, I want your pussy, I want you!" Pink wheezed, thrusting against White's hips faster, as breathing was becoming hard due to White's hand. Both Diamonds met in a kiss, and finally, the tsunami of pleasure overtook them.

" **STARLIGHT**!"

" **WHITE**!"

Both of their screams overlapped, as they stilled, their sweaty bodies wrapped around each other. Their clits scorched from the pleasure, further when they orgasmed with their clits still rubbing together. The duo finally lay down to rest, after hours of "activity".

"I love you, White." Pink whispered, playing with White's locks. White grinned back at her.

"I love you too, Starlight."

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**


	2. My Darling Sun

**A/N: hey y'all! Since I already started school, I won't be able to update as much as I like, so for now, expect new chapters weekly or bi-weekly. That's all!**

* * *

 **Characters: Garnet, Jamie (as requested by JudgeDreddSA)**

 **Setting: inside the Burning Room**

 **Dom: Garnet**

 **Sub: Jamie**

 **Fetish Warning(s): Futanari, Futanari x Male, Anal**

 **Additional Notes: this takes place in the episode "Love Letters", after Jamie receives Steven and Connie's note and returns to the Temple.**

* * *

"I'm so sorry Jamie, we just wanted to let you down easy!" Steven yelled, the pouring rain nearly drowning out his voice.

 _Why is he still here?_ , Ruby thought, obviously not happy with Jamie's reappearance. She just wanted him to go away already so that Steven can go to sleep, and the two lovers can have their fun.

 _Relax, Ruby_ , Sapphire thought. _We need to let him down easy. You know our love can wait._

 _But I don't wanna wait!_ , Ruby retaliated. _We haven't gotten at it ever since Steven had got his powers. How long ago was that? Like 6, 7 months? I'm horny, Sapphy._

 _Wait, Ruby, just you wait,_ Sapphire inwardly smirked, and making Garnet smile. She could see what was going to happen after this whole fiasco. To put it shortly, she was going to fuck Jamie. Garnet turned her attention back to Jamie, Ruby already getting excited.

"Whilst thou not scorch me, my darling sun?" Jamie whispered, tears (and rain) pooling in his dark eyes. He lowered his head into his hands and was about to run away in shame when Garnet spoke.

"Wait." Garnet said softly, her voice wrapping around Jamie's head like a lullaby. Jamie lifted up his head, his eyes twinkling with hope. "Steven, go to sleep, I will handle it from here." She turned to Steven.

"Are- are you sure, Garnet?" Steven inquired, wanting to go in and sleep after today's events, but also wishing to stay with Garnet.

"I'll be alright, cutie pie. Go get some rest. I'll just have a talk with Jamie." She replied, patting Steven's thick curls. Steven yawned and said good night to Garnet, before heading back into the house. Garnet turned her attention back towards Jamie, the rain making her slightly shiver. They met gazes. She turned and sauntered down the stairs, never breaking eye contact.

"Garnet." Jamie gulped, watching the maroon beauty walking towards him and swaying her hips. He was slowly getting hard from this exchange alone. He was going to relieve himself later, after he got rejected, he thought. Garnet extended her left hand out to Jamie.

"So," She started. Jamie took her hand, the warm touch of the gem on her hand soothing the coldness that racked his body. "I'm going to show you something in a few minutes that may be disturbing to you, and reveal to you who, or rather what, I am. Are you sure you still want to proceed?" Garnet asked, her stoic expression cleverly hiding her jittering nerves. She had to show him who she was before anything happened. Jamie nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll love you as whoever you really are. I love you for you, Garnet." Jamie firmly said, making Garnet's heart flutter slightly in appreciation at his words.

"Come, then." Garnet said, her body turning towards the beach house. The two walked up the slightly slippery wooden stairs and into the house. Garnet looked to check on Steven, and was relieved to find him in his yellow pajamas, asleep and snoring. She saw Jamie look too, out of the corner of her eye, and heard his little grunt of fondness.

They reached the temple door, where Garnet finally let go of Jamie's warm hand. She put both of her hands up, palms facing the door. The two gems on her hands lit up, as well as the Ruby and Sapphire gems on the door, before it slid open. Jamie was met with a blast of heat, and stared in awe as he gazed at the many colored bubbles in the room, with gemstones inside them.

"What is this place?" Jamie asked, marveling at the size of the room and its contents. The room itself was circular, with many maroon pillars on the edges. A giant stone pool was square in the middle of the room, and when Jamie got closer, he was surprised to see that it held lava. "How do you sleep with a giant, bubbling pool of lava in here?" He asked again, also noticing the fact that the room had no bed.

"Gems don't need sleep." Garnet put it simply, crossing her arms. She watched as Jamie's eyebrows slowly furrowed in confusion.

"Gems?" Jamie contorted his brows in confusion. "You mean, like gemstones?" Garnet nodded.

"Yes. You see these gems on my hand?" Garnet held up both her hands for Jamie to see. He gazed in wonder at the two gemstones, one had a square cut, while the other had a triangle cut.

"I honestly thought they were stickers." Jamie said sheepishly, embarrassed. "Ordinary humans don't have gems... A-are you even human?"

"No, I'm not human." Garnet started, and Jamie looked at her for her to continue. She gave a little sigh before she continued, her hands resting at her sides. She had to start from the beginning

"Gems are formed in Kindergartens. Not like your human kindergartens as in schools. Gem kindergartens are spacious canyons where gems are formed, through high-end injectors. Each gem emerges at a certain point, and they immediately know what their role in society is, whether it be an aristocrat, a pawn, or a simple soldier. We are beings of light. We don't have skin nor organs like humans. Our physical forms can be destroyed, and we return to our gems, but we can reform later. There are no 'babies' or 'adults', just gems, and they listen to one force of command, the Diamonds. The Diamond Authority is a group of four gems that ruled over the gem population mercilessly. White, Yellow, and Blue Diamond. Their fourth member, Pink Diamond, was shattered. I am the fusion of two other gems, a Ruby and a Sapphire. Back when I was on my former home planet, Homeworld, fusion between two completely different gems was prohibited. Homeworld was very strict, and if you slipped up even once, you can get shattered. Shattering was our form of dying, like how emerging was our form of being born.

"Pink Diamond was shattered by Rose Quartz, one of her former soldiers. Rose possessed an unconditional love for the Earth, and wanted to protect it from the Diamonds and their plans to drain it of resources. She had to shatter Pink Diamond to do that, since Earth was Pink's colony. One day, Ruby and Sapphire were on Earth, under Blue Diamond's orders to colonize this planet. Blue and Pink Diamond were very close, and Blue wanted to finish colonizing this planet as a tribute to her fallen sister.

"Sapphire, was an aristocrat, with the power to tell the future. She told Blue Diamond that she had a vision in which the rebels, Rose Quartz and the Crystal Gems, would be caught and shattered. Rose, and her renegade Pearl showed up as expected, and was about to poof Sapphire, when Ruby, a common soldier, pushed her out of the way, and the two fused. Sapphire's vision was incorrect. Together, they formed me. Blue Diamond of course was enraged, but we managed to escape after unfusing. Rose Quartz and Pearl found us in the forest, and they accepted us, telling us that in Earth, no one could tell us what to do, and that we could be together. And ever since, I've been... me." Garnet finished, her cheeks heating up a little bit, especially after telling Jamie her story. She looked at him, to see his mouth parted, and his eyes twinkling. She mistook his awe as shock. "You can leave now, if you want. I know I'm not what you were expecting." Garnet sighed, expecting Jamie to storm out. But he didn't.

"Storm out? But Lady Garnet, that story you told me? It was beautiful! It had passion, rigor, emphasis on love, and shined a good light on who you are!" Jamie exclaimed. "I humbly thank you for telling me who you are." Garnet smiled, before leaning in. Jamie got the gist of what was to happen, and met Garnet's lips with his own.

Jamie felt sparks in his stomach when Garnet's plump lips met his. She tasted like cherries. He unconsciously pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. He focused his attention on her luscious lower lip, sucking and nibbling it, eliciting a whimper from her.

After a while, Garnet pushed him back gently, then stood up, phasing off her clothes. Her sudden nakedness made Jamie's eyes widen in awe over the majestic beauty in front of him. Her tits were plump, her nipples perky. Her left nipple was a dark red while her right nipple was a dark blue. She approached him again, this time letting her tits bounce free in front of his face when she reached him. Jamie responded by hungrily taking her red nipple in his mouth, sucking and biting the nipple. He took the time to worship it, watching it bounce free when it left his mouth. After a while, he switched to the other one, giving it the same treatment. Garnet let out multiple groans in the process, her pussy soaked.

"Jamie... wait." Garnet whined, the volume of her voice rising when Jamie moved to kiss the valley in between her breasts. "Wait." She said again, and this time he stopped, worrying he had hurt her somehow. He sat upright.

"Lady Garnet, are you alright?" He asked worriedly, and Garnet felt touched by his concern. Garnet simply smiled.

"I'm alright, you're just too covered," she said seductively, moving to unbutton his mailman's shirt, revealing his bare, and surprisingly hard chest. She lowered her head to flick one of his nipples with her tongue, and received a groan in response. She moved her hand so that it rested on top of his clothed crotch. Jamie whined as he relished the pressure of Garnet's hand on his extremely hard length, and rocked his hips to receive more friction. Garnet noticed this, and pressed her palm down harder and rubbed. Jamie moaned louder.

This went on for a few more minutes, before Garnet removed her hand, just as Jamie was about to reach his limit. His shorts were becoming too tight. Way too tight. He moved to unbutton his shorts, but Garnet beat him to it.

"Let me handle it." She whispered. After successfully unbuttoning his shorts with one hand and unzipping them, she pulled them down so that they rested around his knees. She watched in fascination as Jamie's length sprang up, hard as rock, precum leaking at the tip. She attempted to wrap her hand around him, but realized he was too thick for that to be accomplished. She settled for stroking him, up and down, occasionally caressing his tip with her thumb.

"Nghh... Garnet!" Jamie moaned, the sensations overpowering him. His moans grew louder as Garnet lowered her head to blow air on his dick. If it wasn't hard before, it was definitely hard now.

Garnet slowly took the tip of Jamie's thick cock in her mouth, licking the tip for a quick moment. After a few seconds of this, she bobbed her head on his shaft, feeling the head of his dick hit her throat. She used her right hand, the one with the Sapphire gem, to emit cool air onto the rest she couldn't fit in her mouth. She used her left hand to play with her own pussy, stroking her clit.

Jamie couldn't believe it. The love of his life was here, with him in her room, her plump lips running along his dick. He gently used his hand to guide Garnet's head up and down. Garnet smiled, enjoying the fact that Jamie was really getting into it. With Jamie's help, her mouth slid back up towards his tip, and kissed it.

"Be rough with me, cutie pie." Garnet smiled. She returned her mouth to stroking along his length, and felt her pussy moisten more when Jamie forced the rest of his length in Garnet's mouth with a firm push of his hand. She was glad that Gems didn't need to breathe. Garnet relished the feeling of Jamie shoving his cock roughly down her throat, and felt her walls tighten around her fingers. She came with a throaty moan, further stimulating Jamie, before he came too, shooting long, thick ropes of cum down her throat.

As they both recovered, Garnet removed her mouth from Jamie's length, and lifted her left hand to her face, and licked the juices off of her fingers. Jamie instantly got hard again at the sight.

"Looks like someone wants more." Garnet tutted. She stood up, and helped Jamie up as well. When they were both standing, Garnet held a finger up. Jamie understood, and politely took a step back. He watched as Garnet's hand hovered over her pussy, and a light flashed. His jaw dropped open as he saw the light take the form of an elongated shape, and finally, form a dick. Garnet's shaft was a few inches longer than Jamie's already-impressive shaft, and had the same amazing thickness, resting on top of her pussy.

Jamie, momentarily losing control over his movements, strut over to Garnet. He took her shaft into his hand, admiring how it felt warm and cool at the same time. It had the same maroon tone as her skin, with a few dark maroon veins running through it.

"Do you want to-" Garnet started, but stopped as Jamie kneeled down, his face level with her length. It was like he read her mind. Jamie admired the shaft swaying in front of his face, and enjoyed the musky smell it emitted. Wrapping his hand around the base of the cock, he took the dick into his mouth, tentatively swirling his tongue around the tip.

Garnet moaned at the sight of Jamie giving her a blowjob, and lightly thrusted her hips. Jamie widened his eyes as her shaft went deeper into his mouth, but not quite yet hitting his throat. He relished in the slightly salty taste of her dick, and went deeper, her cock finally hitting his throat. He retracted his head, lightly dragging his teeth on her cock along the way. Garnet growled, her pleasure multiplying. Jamie looked up at her, his eyes pleading for domination. Garnet immediately got the gist, and roughly grabbed the back of his head.

 _This was a great idea, Sapphy._

 _I knew you would like it, Ruby._

Jamie could barely hang on as Garnet roughly guided his head up and down her shaft. He struggled to breathe, desperately wishing for oxygen to enter his nostrils, but enjoyed the sensation of being dominated nonetheless. He placed his left hand on her right thigh as she used his mouth as her own personal fucktoy. He used his other hand to roughly jerk himself off.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Garnet hissed, her orgasm rapidly approaching. Jamie moaned as Garnet dominated him, his orgasm coming as well. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Garnet came, her thick jizz choking him as it erupted in long bursts. He himself came, thrusting his hips into his hand as his pleasure from the oxygen shortage reached its peak. His semen landed on the floor in front of Garnet's feet.

 _Fuck, Ruby. That was amazing._

 _It's not enough, baby. I want more._

After a few minutes, Jamie recovered, surprisingly faster than Garnet. She seemed to be in a trance, both of her hands working the base of her cock. Jamie wanted to try something new, and lay down on the floor on his back, as there was no bed. He raised his legs, wrapping his arms around the back of his knees. His asshole was on display for Garnet, who finally snapped out of her trance. She looked over to him in shock, to which he responded with a seductive smirk.

No words had to be spoken as Garnet closed the distance between them, kneeled down, and plunged herself in Jamie's depths, using his legs as leverage. Jamie screamed, not used to the feeling of something so long and thick entering his asshole. His screams got louder as Garnet started thrusting at a rapid pace. Jamie felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes, but was replaced by immense pleasure. He felt his cock swinging, alternating hits between his belly and Garnet's pelvis.

"Garnet!" Jamie cried, moving his hips to match Garnet's pace. " **Fuck me!** "

Garnet, in response, pummeled him even faster, gradually getting deeper in his asshole. She got excited at his use of profanity, and bottomed out inside his depths. Jamie practically felt his mind shatter as Garnet reached his prostate, and came violently, painting his belly and Garnet's belly with thick cum. Garnet, however, was far from finished. She was too far gone.

"Jamie, Jamie, _**Jamie.**_ " Garnet chanted, another orgasm overpowering her. She could feel her cock and pussy throb intensely, and felt herself empty into Jamie's ass, but continued thrusting at the same pace. One orgasm was not enough. His ass was too tight, and she needed to fix that.

Leaning over so that Jamie was pressed into the floor more, Garnet placed her hands on either side of Jamie's head. With this new position, she could thrust even faster and harder. And thrust faster and harder she did, sweat dripping from her voluptuous body.

All Jamie could do at this point is to enjoy the intense fucking he was receiving. He couldn't help but enjoy the sight of a heavily panting Garnet hovering inches from his face, her massive breasts swinging centimeters from his mouth. He took her blue nipple into his mouth, and bit it cheekily, another orgasm making him convulse violently.

"Agh!" Garnet thrust harder, leading Jamie to think that the floor may start cracking under the pressure. He sloppily sucked on her nipple, before letting it go and rolling his head to the side, his tongue lolling out in pure, carnal pleasure. Garnet growled, another orgasm approaching. Her vision was blurred, outlined by different colors. With one final thrust, she exploded, and came literal gallons. Jamie came again, and his dick finally softened. Her cum filled up Jamie's asshole, and leaked out the sides, forming a pool of white on the floor.

With a heavy sigh, Garnet lay next to Jamie, who had already fallen asleep. With a brief flash of light, her dick slowly dissipated to nothingness. She took note of Jamie's peaceful expression, his locks messy from their hardcore fucking.

She could rest for a few moments before waking her lover up.

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter took a while, guys. I was temporarily grounded for getting a C+ in my AP European History class, and that shit's HARD. I made this doc immediately after I posted Chapter 1, and I couldn't find time to do it on my laptop (I type the chapters on my phone). I'll try to be more dedicated to this story as a whole. Hope you liked this chapter!**


	3. Mine

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter 3!**

* * *

 **Characters: Pearl, Amethyst (requested by queenmancilla13)**

 **Setting: The beach house**

 **Dom: Pearl**

 **Sub: Amethyst**

 **Fetish Warning(s): BDSM, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, Squirting (minor mention)**

 **Additional Notes: Takes place after Garnet's wedding, during her honeymoon. Yellow and Blue Diamond never arrived on Earth. Minor appearance of Vidalia at the beginning of the chapter. Minor appearance of Opal at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

 _It's a lovely day today,_ Pearl thought, as she strolled along the beach. She liked the feel of the waves of the ocean lapping at her toes. Garnet was… busy, and Amethyst was Gem-knows-where. Steven was over at Connie's house for another playdate.

 _Ah, young humans and their playful interactions_ , Pearl thought affectionately, as she gazed into the sunset. For a few moments, she let the warm orange sun bask her in warmth before continuing her walk into the neighborhood. She looked at the different houses, remembering their much-better conditions nearly a century before, when William Dewey first landed on the beach with his crew. Some of the houses were one-story, while others were two-stories.

There was one house, which was three-stories high, and Pearl unexplainably felt drawn to it. She felt a pit of dread fill her stomach, as she got closer to the homeowner's garage. For some weird reason, they had a tarp instead of a garage door. Moving the burgundy tarp out of the way, she was shocked by what its contents held.

Amethyst. Not Amethyst, literally. But paintings of her filled the room to the brim. Amethyst in different poses, and in one, kissing a blonde girl with spiky hair, the duo roughly fondling each other. Pearl felt jealousy heat up her face and chest. Who was this woman, and what was her relationship to Amethyst?! She decided to venture deeper into the house, to see if Amethyst, and/or the blonde girl was there.

 _I can be rough, too,_ Pearl thought indignantly. _She probably just thinks I'm too soft._

She pushed open the slightly worn wooden door, revealing the person's entrance to the kitchen and the living room. The kitchen had peeling paint, and a lone bowl of unfinished cereal, with some spilled milk in a puddle next to it. The fridge gave off a loud hum, cluttered with pictures in crayons, photos, and magnets. The living room was messy as well, magazines scattered on the floor and over the coffee table. The couch was a lovely shade of blue. Pearl was shocked by the condition and the mess of the house, but what shocked her more was what, or rather who, was in the couch.

"Amethyst!" Pearl squawked, slowly blinking at the sight in front of her. The blonde girl, who looked older than in the paintings, was naked, her breasts heaving as her hair was splayed out behind her. Between her legs, was Amethyst, naked and ass shaking. The blonde girl looked up in shock at Pearl, who tried to tell Amethyst but was overcome by a moan. Amethyst ignored her earlier protest and held her hips down as she slid her tongue out of Vidalia's depths, and flicked her clit rapidly. Vidalia tried warning her again, when she suddenly jerked her hips at the feeling of her clit being flicked, tugging on Amethyst's wild hair. She writhed for a long moment, before relaxing her body from her orgasm.

"See, Vi? I _told_ you I've still got it in me." Amethyst smirked, before realizing Vidalia wasn't even paying attention to her. She followed her gaze, until she saw Pearl, and she recoiled in surprise. She quickly stood up, phased on her clothes, and wiped her mouth of Vidalia's juices, as Vidalia tried to cover herself with some couch cushions.

"A-Amethyst." Pearl cleared her throat, trying not to imagine Amethyst's naked body rubbing up against hers. "We're going home."

"Ah, what?! We're not even doing anything today, with Steven at Connie's and Garnet literally fucking herself right now! You **know** both of those that last all day." Amethyst grumbled, crossing her arms. Pearl crossed her arms as well, shooting Amethyst a do-it-or-you'll-catch-it look.

"God _damn_ it. I should've locked the door." Vidalia groaned, face-palming herself. Not caring if Pearl saw or not, she stood up and started putting her clothes back on.

"Come, on, P. Can't you just let me have a little fun?" Amethyst whined, obviously frustrated because she didn't have the chance to cum yet. Her and Vidalia just got started when Pearl walked in.

" _Now._ " Pearl grit her teeth, not trying to lash out in front of Vidalia. So she was the reason for Amethyst's escapades. The blonde girl was why Amethyst would sometimes be gone for days at a time. "You want fun? I'll show you fun," she growled, yanking Amethyst's hair and starting to walk out the door.

"Ughhhh. See ya, Vi. I'll come back soon." Amethyst shot a fully-dressed Vidalia a peace sign, throwing a kissy-face in for extra measure. Vidalia merely fluttered her fingers at the duo as she walked up the stairs, probably to her own room to relieve herself.

"No she won't!" Pearl screamed, startling Amethyst and herself with the volume of her voice. Amethyst surprisingly didn't try to escape, not even shapeshifting to get out of Pearl's iron grip on her hair. "You want rough, I'll show you rough."

The two finally reached the beach house, and Pearl stomped up the steps, and threw open the door. Knowing that Ruby and Sapphire were busy, she figured out that they won't be out for another few hours, a day at the most. She threw Amethyst onto the couch, with surprising strength, eliciting a loud yelp from Amethyst. She landed on her knees, her back to Pearl. The latter was immensely glad that Steven wasn't here. Pearl leaped onto the couch after Amethyst, landing in a kneel on one of the cushions, to the right of Amethyst.

"You ungrateful _Quartz_!" Pearl growled, roughly palming Amethyst's ass through her leggings with her left hand. "Why, in the name of the Gem, do you waste your time with those filthy humans! What does she have that I don't?" She yelled, jealousy overpowering her other senses. Amethyst looked back at her in shock, before opening her mouth, obviously not thinking.

"Well, Pierogi, she has-" She started, before letting out a yelp in surprise as Pearl harshly spanked her left cheek.

" **Silence.** " Pearl commanded, raising her hand threateningly, as if to spank her again. Her goal was to make Amethyst scream in pain. But the thing was, Amethyst _wanted_ to be spanked again. Stifling a smile, Amethyst opened her mouth again.

"She has these wonderful, plump tits, certainly bigger than yours-" Amethyst whimpered as she received another harsh slap to her butt, this time on her other cheek. She could feel her pussy moisten in anticipation, before continuing.

"And her _ass_ , P. Oh my fucking God, I can just kiss it all-" Another yelp from her as Pearl spanked her again, this time harder, and on her clothed pussy. Without giving Amethyst another chance to speak and demean her, Pearl gave a fourth spank, on her ass again. And another. And another. Amethyst was certainly enjoying this, and could feel her walls contract with every slap and sting of pain.

Pearl, at this point, realized that Amethyst was enjoying her punishment, clearly from her soaked leggings and her muffled moans. She spanked her harder, faster, on both cheeks, just until the point that she knew where Amethyst would finally collapse into an orgasmic bliss.

"Nooo, why'd ya stop?" Amethyst wasn't even trying to hide it now, sexily wiggling her ass for Pearl to enjoy. Pearl smirked in response, enjoying this surprising, yet slightly unsurprising turn of events. She kneaded Amethyst's cheeks, one globe in each hand, occasionally giving a very light slap, not so hard that Amethyst would come undone. Amethyst, however, was whining from her orgasm being denied.

"Pearl, _please-_ " She mumbled, desperately wanting to reach her favorite peak. Pearl simply shook her head no when Amethyst turned her head to face her, and simply ripped her leggings. Amethyst cried at the sudden rush of cool air on her now-exposed cunt, Pearl's roughness taking her by surprise. Pearl lowered her head so that her warm breath tickled Amethyst's nether regions, before licking the length of her slit very roughly but slowly. Amethyst pushed her hips back, wanting Pearl's tongue to enter her, but to no avail. Pearl lightly flicked her clit with her light blue tongue, caressing the little nub that made Amethyst shiver. The latter moaned loudly, savoring the sensation of Pearl's delicate tongue on her button. Pearl took her time, capturing Amethyst's nub in between her lips and sucking roughly, occasionally leaving her clit to prod at her entrance.

Amethyst was so close to her orgasm. She just needed one more lick, and her pussy was already crying from the sensitivity of her denied orgasm from earlier. She bucked her hips backward to meet the thrusts of Pearl's tongue. She could feel herself climbing higher, nearly reaching the top, and was just about to teeter over the edge when Pearl removed her tongue from her pussy.

"Shit!" Amethyst cried, obviously not being happy with being denied a second time. Hot tears were rolling down her cheeks as her pussy became more sensitive, her juices dripping down her thighs, and every little movement was causing pleasure. Her clit was rock hard, and Pearl knew it. Pearl took the nub in between two of her left fingers, roughly rolling it around and flicking it. "Pearl, plea- _Fuck!_ " Amethyst groaned, then cried out as Pearl used her other hand to slap her right cheek, which was a lovely cherry red from the earlier spanking. Pearl then shoved four of her fingers from the same hand into Amethyst's entrance, pummeling the purple gem with her fingers. She used the hand on Amethyst's clit to twist it, multiplying Amethyst's pleasure. Pearl herself was extremely soaked, her pussy ready ever since the start.

She thrust her fingers faster, eventually adding her thumb so that she was fisting the purple gem. Amethyst was dazed now, allowing her head to be pushed down onto the couch and her tongue lolling out.

"Mmm, fuck. Pearl." she muttered, the pleasure shattering her mind. All she could do was enjoy the feeling of Pearl using her as her slave, knowing she was not yet able to come. Pearl curled her fingers so that they roughly rubbed against her g-spot, and immediately pulled them out when Amethyst was about to come. Amethyst whimpered at the sudden emptiness.

"Summon your whip and phase off the rest of your clothes." Pearl commanded. Amethyst lazily focused her gaze on Pearl, and did as she said, her clothes dissipating in a flash of light. Without moving her arms, she summoned her weapon, Pearl's hand in front of her gem to receive it. After admiring the intricate whip in her hand for a moment, Pearl suddenly struck Amethyst's ass, leaving a mark across both cheeks, sitting upright. This caused Amethyst to snap out of her daze and scream in pleasure. She was definitely enjoying this.

"Yes, Pearl! Harder!" Amethyst begged, and cried out again as Pearl struck her once more, this time on her exposed back. "Please!" The whip stung her back again. "Fuck!"

Pearl, extremely aroused by Amethyst's love for whippings, unconsciously slipped a finger down into her shorts, and inside her panties. She phased her own clothes off as well. Moaning quietly as she still struck Amethyst, she played with her clit, rock hard from the excitement. Amethyst turned over, so that she was facing Pearl, watching Pearl masturbate to hitting her. Luckily, Pearl didn't mind, as she had new places to hit. She sent a few strikes to her chest and stomach, spikes of pleasure shooting down into her clit as Amethyst's skin rippled and the latter cried out. As she rubbed herself, she sent a particularly hard strike on Amethyst's pubic mound, just above her clit.

"YES!" Amethyst shouted breathlessly, getting closer to her orgasm. Her body was twitching slightly, and her eyes had gone to the back of her head. Pearl admired the lashes she made on Amethyst's body, and was close to cumming herself. She decided to be generous to Amethyst and let her come. She sent one last, hard strike at the same spot, but just a little lower, so that the cold gemstone at the end of it grazed her clit ever so slightly.

"FUCK!" Amethyst screamed, finally reaching her long-awaited orgasm. She twitched and thrust her hips upwards, squirting massively all over the place, especially onto Pearl. Pearl, not expecting this, was slightly taken aback at the amount of juices ended up on her, and pinched her clit as Amethyst orgasmed wildly. The latter was screaming with a hoarse voice, her hair all over her face and sweat dripping all over her body, hips still shaking.

"Amethyst!" Pearl growled, wanting to heighten her own pleasure. Amethyst somehow read her mind, and spread her legs as wide as they could go without her shapeshifting. Pearl closed the space in between the both of them, so that their pelvis' aligned, and forcefully slammed her clit against Amethyst's. Amethyst, who was still recovering from her orgasm, howled as her clit became hard again and she was rapidly reaching her peak once more. Pearl was still in the moment, roughly humping Amethyst, their clits pulsing against one another, as she felt her own climax nearing.

"Pearl! Slow down!" Amethyst blubbered, her sensitive pussy begging Pearl to stop. But Pearl wouldn't - no. She couldn't stop. She was in her own frenzied world of pleasure, and proceeded to hump Amethyst faster, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing off the walls of the beach house. Pearl grabbed onto Amethyst's thighs for leverage, and shifted her own body a little higher. With this position, she was able to slam into Amethyst's pussy harder, and savor the feeling of their clits roughly rubbing each other more. Pearl growled at the pleasure, thinking of how she walked in earlier that day, into Amethyst eating Vidalia's pussy like a full course meal.

"Has Vidalia ever done this to you?" Pearl hissed, desperately wanting an answer. Amethyst looked at her, still dazed, which angered Pearl.

"ANSWER ME!" she shrieked, her thrusts slightly losing pace and becoming more erratic. Amethyst snapped out of her trance at the tone of her voice.

"SHIT! No! She's never fucked me this way!" Amethyst cried, on the brink of another orgasm. Pearl was satisfied, but not yet satisfied.

"Will you ever fuck her again, after this? After the first, and probably best fucking of your life?" she growled, her light blue eye's piercing through Amethyst's violet orbs. She leaned down so that she could whisper to Amethyst. "I can fuck you like this, whenever we have the house alone. I can whip you, spank you, deny you from cumming, and trib my pussy against yours like this, every single day we're alone. Do you want that? You want it, like the horny Quartz you are?" Pearl smiled maliciously as Amethyst was taken aback by her forwardness.

"I won't fuck her ever again! I promise! I-I'm gonna-" Amethyst stopped, as the ball of pleasure in her abdomen was starting to fracture. Her voice slowly transformed into a high-pitched scream. Pearl smiled at this answer.

"Cum for me, Amethyst. Cum for me, only for me." she whispered, feeling her own orgasm coming. Amethyst came then, squirting once more, her juices soaking her thighs. Pearl came a second later, squirting as well. Both of their moans intermingled, riding their combined massive tsunami of pleasure.

Pearl fell onto the couch next to Amethyst, still writhing in pleasure herself. When she had recovered about two minutes later, she saw Amethyst panting heavily, staring at her in admiration at her newfound dominance. Pearl herself was startled by her own actions just mere minutes ago.

"I don't want you to fuck with those humans ever again, alright?" Pearl whispered, though her tone was kind. Amethyst silently nodded in response. "You're mine, understand? Mine." Amethyst stared at her, a thousand words in her eyes, before giving a small smile.

"I'm yours." Amethyst moved her hand towards Pearl's, and they were enveloped by a flash of white light.

When Opal opened her eyes, she was pleased at being herself again, that Amethyst and Pearl were able to sort things out, even for a little bit.

"Thank you." whispered Opal, but she wasn't sure if it came from Pearl, Amethyst, or the both of them.

* * *

 **I had more free time than expected, so I was able to construct the plot and the events very quickly. It has less words than usual, but I'm pretty satisfied with it, and hope you guys are too. Don't forget to leave a review 3**


	4. White Light

**A/N: idk what to put here anymore so enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Characters: Steven, White Diamond (requested by KAWAII 2.0)**

 **Setting: Pink Diamond's room (revealed at the end of** _ **Legs From Here to Homeworld**_ **)**

 **Dom: White Diamond**

 **Sub: Steven**

 **Fetish Warning(s): Manipulation, Violence (involving blood), Tentacles**

 **Additional Notes: White Diamond shapeshifts to Steven's size. She has tentacles that sprout from her back, similar to Slenderman.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Steven Universe. All the characters rightfully belong to Rebecca Sugar, the Crewniverse, and Cartoon Network.**

* * *

"What am I going to do here now?" Steven groaned in exasperation, frustrated by the turn of events. He was sitting in the middle of the room, the negativity of his origins was crawling into his mind. First he had to find out his mom, Rose Quartz shattered her Diamond to make the Earth free from Homeworld. Then, he found out that Rose was actually Pink Diamond, and that her shattering was staged. Next, Yellow and Blue Diamond tried invading the Earth for revenge and to check on the cluster, in which they found out he was Pink at the end. Now, the creator of all Gems, White Diamond, captured him and put him in Gem-knows-where. Here he was, somewhere in Homeworld, with no food, no blanket, and no company. "I'm probably going to die here!" he continued, running his fingers through his hair. I can't escape, he thought. He didn't know exactly what he was dealing with here, with White Diamond bordering on a psychopath, talking as if he hadn't tried to interject at all. Steven stood up and moved to the farthest corner, sitting and resting his head on his bent knees. He realized that he may not ever see his family again, and started to cry. He stayed like that for some while, his tears stinging his cheeks, when he heard a single footstep. He looked up, and saw the silhouette of White Diamond's leg outside. With a flash of light, she shapeshifted smaller, and entered the room.

"Are you finished, Starlight?" White asked with that lilting tone of hers. "It's getting to be quite annoying." Steven could only stare at her, a chill going down his spine when her empty, white eyes scanned his body. He felt… exposed. He hastily wiped the tears and snot from his face, and shakily stood up. "Do you want a repeat of the Onyx incident?" She asked, her tone slightly annoyed. Steven furrowed his brows in confusion. Onyx incident? White must've took his confused silence for affirmation. "Very well then."

White phased off her clothes, much to Steven's surprise. His face heated up, and he covered his face with his hands. This was not how he was expecting to see his first naked woman. He knew what sex was and all, but he hasn't had sex or had his first orgasm yet.

White had large, plump breasts, her light gray nipples long and big. She had thick thighs, her ass beautifully rounded. Her pussy was mostly shaved clean, all except for a patch of pubic hair shaped like a diamond.

"Don't be shy, Starlight. I know you miss this." White purred, sauntering towards him. Steven felt his pants tightening as he heard White's approaching footsteps. "Stand up," she commanded, and Steven followed. White kneeled down in front of him when he stood, glancing at the bulge in Steven's pants. "What's this, you formed a male human appendage?" she tutted.

"No, I-" Steven started.

"When will you ever learn, Pink? No matter what you have here, I'll always be able to dominate you in the end," White interrupted, ignoring Steven. She pursed her black-painted lips, before reaching to unbutton Steven's pants. White skillfully undid the button and zipper with her long fingers, and pulled his pants down. Steven's hard member sprung up, and White wrapped her fingers around it, secretly enjoying the veins that throbbed in the flesh and the precum pooling at the tip.

"Oh…" Steven groaned, the feeling of White's cool hand around his member making him thrust slightly into her hand.

"You like that, Starlight? How effective is this new appendage?" White grinned, watching Steven thrust into her hand. "Keep going," she said, and Steven did. He thrust jerkily into White's hand, feeling an unfamiliar ball of pleasure in his abdomen.

"W-what is this?" Steven cried shakily, thinking he was going to pee.

"Silence." White said, the throbbing of Steven's cock making her own pussy throb as well. "Your pleasure levels have elevated much more quickly than before, Pink. What 'games' have you been playing on that planet?" Steven couldn't answer her, his mind hazy with pleasure as he could feel his first orgasm coming. "Do you want to cum, Pink?" she smirked, watching Steven's face scrunch up in pleasure.

"Y-yes!" Steven cried, not entirely understanding what "cum" meant. White moved her hand along Steven's shaft, further amplifying his pleasure. She could feel her nipples harden, and used her free hand to move her large left breast to her mouth. She sucked on her nipple, enjoying Steven staring at her sucking her own breast. Steven clenched his eyes shut before coming, letting off a wail of pleasure.

"Yes, Starlight. Keep pleasuring yourself for me, like the worthless one you are." White purred, before resuming to suck her nipple.

As Steven recovered from his mind-blowing orgasm, he leaned forward to White's free breast and latched his lips around it. He was clearly inexperienced, as he didn't know what to do.

"Suck on it, Pink." White moaned, loving the feeling of Steven's wet mouth around her hard nipple. Steven heeded her command, and proceeded to suck on it like a baby sucking from a bottle.

"Mmmm…" Steven groaned, the endeavor at pleasuring the Head of Homeworld exciting him once more. He could feel his member rise up again underneath the folds of his shirt. He felt it poke White's thigh, and sighed in pleasure as White wrapped her hand around it once more. White however, stroked Steven's cock in faster movements, making Steven squeal in surprise at the speed. Shifting her body slightly, White rubbed Steven's dick on her exposed clit, moaning at the feeling of the ridges and veins of his cock rub against it. It felt amazing, to say the least.

"This male appendage is… not unpleasant, Starlight." White moaned, feeling the tip of Steven's cock rub against her sensitive button. "You've been gone for nearly 6,000 years. Show me how much you missed me." she continued, feeling Steven prod at her entrance, and eventually slip into her folds.

Steven was greatly enjoying his first time, amazed by the velvety soft and wet feel of White's walls. He plunged his whole length in White's cunt, earning a loud moan in response. White tangled her fingers in Steven's hair, pushing his head closer, as well as wrapping her legs around his back. Steven firmly placed his hands on White's ass pushing her body closer to his.

"Yesss. Harder!" White hissed, not having reached an orgasm herself ever since Pink's "shattering" all those millenia ago. Her sensitivity and pleasure levels were higher than usual, and she could already feel herself coming. She quickly pushed Steven away as she was on the brink of her orgasm, Steven already in his. He whined at the sudden cold air blowing on his dick, and replaced the feeling of White's pussy with both of his hands.

"Argh!" Steven groaned madly, as he spurt his cum into long strands onto the floor. He thrusted into his hands even after his orgasm, too lost in the pleasure. He was quickly reaching his peak once more, his cock throbbing wildly and the veins pulsing. White grinned at this sudden show of pleasure, and elegantly reached a hand out to caress Steven's balls. Steven threw his head back as he did this, and came more than his last orgasm, a big puddle of white forming on the floor. White crouched down as Steven came, and scooped up a bit of his cum onto her right index finger. Standing back up, she put the digit in her mouth. He tasted like strawberries, like the ones from Earth Pink brought her all those years ago. She savored the taste, before crouching down again to get more. It was delicious. She lapped up around half of the cum on the floor, and when she rose, Steven was watching her, a light sheen of sweat on his forehead.

Without a word, she grabbed Steven forcefully by his hair, and guided his head down to the floor. Shaking, Steven complied, afraid of what would happen if he objected. He adjusted his body so he could be somewhat comfortable, going on all fours and putting most of his weight on his hands. White pushed his head farther into the floor, until Steven stuck his pink tongue out and licked some of the cum.

Steven shuddered at the taste of his own semen. It tasted bitter to him, and was slightly repulsed by the fact that it came from his own dick. He continued thinking of how twisted this was, when he felt White stroke his balls softly, squeezing them ever so often. He moaned at her touch, and pushed his hips back.

"More." White groaned huskily, fondling Steven's balls with her right hand, while stroking herself. She used her left index and ring fingers to spread her outer lips apart, and used her middle finger to rub her clit in slow circles. She chuckled as pleasure seeped into her bones once more, and squeezed Steven's balls gently. Steven cried in pleasure at the sensation, and licked more of his cum from the floor. White was happy to see him lick his own juices from the floor, and found herself rubbing her clit harder. With every squeeze of Steven's balls, Steven licked more cum off of the floor and moaned.

After a while, the cum was all cleaned up, and Steven rested on his hands, panting as he slowly reached another orgasm. White continued fondling his balls, occasionally send a light slap to Steven's ass, making him yelp, though his dick grew harder. The tip of his dick was a bright red, and Steven was concentrating on an evident release.

"Why does it feel so good?" Steven moaned, his hair sticking to the edges of his face.

"You tell me, Starlight." White grinned maliciously, her rhetorical question left unreplied in the air. Her grin only grew when she could feel Steven start to thrust jerkily, and she knew he was going to reach another peak. She sent one last slap to his ass, and Steven groaned as he came, shooting more of his semen onto the floor. He tensed as he thought he would have to lick it up again, but was very grateful when White didn't tell him to do so. Instead, White took a step forward, and arched her back slightly, so that her pussy was aligned with Steven's face. "Come on, Starlight. You know what to do." White smirked, anticipating for Steven's mouth to latch around her clit and probe her insides so that she can finally relieve the stress on her shoulders. Steven tentatively licked the outer folds of her labia, and found that he enjoyed the taste. It reminded him of cream with a hint of raspberries. He lapped at her pussy again, passing over her clit, when White gave a breathless chuckle.

"You were always so good at finding my clit, huh Pink?" White moaned, as Steven focused his attention there. Curiously, Steven took the little nub in his mouth, rolling it around his tongue, and watched the pleasure etch itself on White's face. Her cheeks were tinted a light silver - which he took as blushing -, and her black-painted lips were slightly parted, her gray tongue darting over them. Her panting grew heavier, and she tightly weaved her long fingers through Steven's curls. Steven was enjoying this, happy that he was able to give pleasure to White, but scared of not being able to give pleasure to White. He sucked on her clit harder, slipping two fingers into her dripping entrance. "That's it, Pink." she breathed, rocking her hips and grinding against Steven's face. Steven let his tongue rest, still sticking out, and let White use his face for her pleasure. She let out a shaky moan as her clit pulsed erratically, further savoring the sensation of Steven's tongue and his slight stubble roughly caressing her nub. "Pink, I- I'm-" White shrieked, before letting out a long scream, fucking Steven's face with her pussy. She went on like this for a full two minutes, her juices squirting out of her and her rock hard clit throbbing.

Her grip on Steven's hair finally loosened, and she retracted her body, legs shaking. Steven fell back, his back on the floor, his scalp - especially at the temples - aching from White's iron grip. He patiently watched White, who was standing, her hands on her knees. He was especially worried because he couldn't see her face. She's been like that for a while, he thought. Suddenly, White straightened, the same sadistic smile on her face.

"We're not done yet, Pink." she whispered sadistically, and jet black tentacles protruded from her back. Steven widened his eyes when he saw the tentacles, and took a step back in fear. The tentacles responded immediately, and surrounded Steven. There were ten tentacles in total. Two of them wove themselves around Steven's wrists, and pulled them together behind him, restraining him. They easily lifted him up. Two more followed, wrapping around his ankles and spreading them apart so that they were more than shoulder-width apart. Another one wrapped itself around Steven's throat, giving him little room to breathe. A sixth one shoved itself harshly in Steven's mouth. He struggled for a bit, only to find out that it tasted like White's cum. He moaned at the taste, relaxing immediately. With this, the seventh tentacle wrapped around his cock, stroking it instantly. He relaxed further, before tensing up again as he felt the eighth tentacle - and the thickest tentacle - prod his asshole, before slowly slipping in. He moaned, slightly uncomfortable with something going in back there, but the tentacle in his mouth muffled the sound. "Look at you, Pink. Enjoying this like a submissive, little slut." White purred.

The last two tentacles swirled around her, before shoving themselves into both White's pussy and asshole. She gave out a cry of pleasure, before chuckling as she heard Steven's muffled cry of slight pain as the tentacle shoved its way into her asshole. The tentacles in his mouth and ass started moving fast, matching the pace of the one around his cock. Steven's eyes got half-lidded with pleasure as he felt the tentacles plowing in and out of both of his holes, and stroking his dick furiously. _If this keeps on going, I'm_ \- Steven couldn't even finish his thought as he emptied himself onto the floor once more, his hips shaking and dick throbbing. However, the tentacles didn't stop their assault. The tentacle stroking his dick moved twice as fast, and so did the tentacles plowing his asshole and mouth. _It's too good!_ , he cried out internally, wanting to stay in that position forever.

Steven shifted his attention to White, who was watching him intently while getting fucked in her holes as well. Two more tentacles must've sprouted while Steven was focused on his own pleasure, and they wrapped around White's breasts, pulling and tugging at her nipples.

"Do you like it Pink? Do you like being at the mercy of my tentacles?" White chortled. "It can be like this everyday, Starlight. You fucking me, me fucking you, my appendages fucking us. Neverending pleasure, darling. If not for the Onyx incident, and today's repeat, you would've left Yellow, Blue, and I for sure. But I know you're just a lover of fucking. Good, rough fucking. Isn't that right, dear?" she continued, delighted to see that Steven was squirming in pleasure more at her words. Steven, on the other hand, was finally getting to know how much of a whore his mom really was. He moaned as he got closer to yet another climax, but his air supply was cut short by the tentacle around his neck squeezing tightly. He let out a silent gasp, as the tentacle in his ass hit his sweet spot at the same time.

Colors exploded in Steven's eyes as he gave one last mind-shattering orgasm, spurting even more cum on the floor. He groaned in pain as the tentacles quickly retracted into White's back and dropped him on the hard floor, his hands and knees landing in a puddle of cum. He stayed there, panting very heavily for a moment, before looking up at White. That was his mistake. He didn't notice as White closed the space between them and slashed at his eye.

Steven screamed in pain, and could instantly feel the blood pouring like hot, red tears down his cheek. His vision was instantly lost on his left eye. He slapped his hand to his eye, his hand instantly becoming slick with blood. His good eye cried real tears, but was instantly cut short as he felt a searing pain in his head. He looked at White, silently pleading for mercy, but her light-encompassed hand merely just bent her fingers, as if crushing something. Steven screamed as he felt this in his mind.

White used her other hand to summon a white orb, and sent it Steven's way, her relentless grip on his mind not slipping. The last thing Steven felt for a while was the white orb surrounding him, temporarily reprieving him from this pain.

When he opened his eyes again, he was still in the orb. He caught his reflection, and barely recognized himself. His skin had drained of color, leaving it a pure white. His hair had drained of color as well, leaving it a dark gray. It was slicked back, lacking its usual volume. His left eye, the one slashed by White Diamond, was nothing more than an empty space, long black gashes contrasting greatly with his skin. He was dressed in a simple suit, black and white. His arms were at his sides, palms facing upwards, so that his body formed a T. Who did this?, he thought, instantly coming up with an answer. White Diamond. She did this to him. She drained him of color, she drained him of his essence, she drained him of his personality. She slashed his eye. She gave him new, unfamiliar clothes. She made him… perfect. His savior had made him perfect.

The white orb broke, and Steven's feet touched the platform. When was he on this platform? There were five gems, and one human. The human looked at him in shock, clasping a tan hand over her mouth, tears pooling out of her eyes. The purple gem, a defective Amethyst he guessed, hid her face with her long, unruly hair and shook with sadness. The maroon gem, one he remembers seeing very briefly before, took her visor off, revealing three eyes, one red, one blue, and one purple, all pouring with tears. Disgusting. A permafusion. The white gem, a Pearl, he could tell, wailed with pain as she stared at him. Why were they being this way? His savior had made him perfect. He instantly knew those three gems and that human were traitors, villains to the perfect society of Homeworld. They were not perfect, so they had to be destroyed, but he decided to let White dole out their punishment.

The two tall gems behind them, he recognized. Yellow and Blue Diamond, his sisters. Yellow looked at him with a stoic expression, though her eyes were laced with extreme pity. Blue stared at him in sorrow, tears pooling in her beautiful eyes

"Pink." she whispered tearfully. No. They disrespected White Diamond _again_ , siding with these traitorous rebels. He cleared his throat, startling them out of their trances. When he spoke, his old self, the imperfect version of himself that was kept in the back of his mind, didn't recognize this voice. The undermining happiness was replaced with something foreign, something robotic.

"Yellow and Blue Diamond, your presence is required."

* * *

 **Whew! There's chapter 4! I really enjoyed doing the plot for this, the ending more than the actual lemon lol. R &R!**


	5. Castle of Love

**Panda:** Hey guys! I've been getting more free time than usual lately, so I will be using MOST of that free time to update this. Thank you for all of your reviews, I will try to complete them as soon as I can.

 **Steven:** Don't forget to leave a review!

 **Amethyst:** May I do the honors, Panda?

 **Panda:** Go right ahead lol

 **Amethyst:** Panda-

 **Peridot:** PANDA DOES NOT OWN STEVEN UNIVERSE. ALL CHARACTERS, INCLUDING I, THE GREAT AND LOVABLE PERIDOT, BELONG TO SUGARWOMAN, CARTOON NETWORK, AND THE CREWNIVERSE!

 **Amethyst:** *-_-* God _damnit_ Peridot.

 **Panda:** Okay y'all, on with the story! Just note that it will be a nice fluffy chapter with a heavy mix of vanilla, 'cause I felt my first chapters were a lil too extreme :)

 **White Pearl:** Yee *whips*

* * *

 **Characters: Rose Quartz, Greg Universe (as requested by colonelallende98** **and Sakaar)**

 **Setting: The back of Greg's van ;)**

 **Dom: Rose**

 **Sub: Greg**

 **Fetish Warning(s): Dirty Talk, Teasing, Quickie**

 **Additional Notes: Marty gave some money to Greg before the latter kicked the former out of his van. Plot will be way longer than lemon :D**

* * *

"Rose?" Greg called out, hoping Rose was in the temple. He was a little bit cold, the harsh winter air biting at his skin. His leather jacket offering little comfort. He had a surprise date planned out for them, and was just waiting for the pink-haired Quartz to saunter out. No answer. 'Roooooose!" he called again, slightly louder. Maybe Rose hadn't heard him the first time. Greg paused momentarily, before brushing imaginary dust off of his clothes. He was dressed in his signature black shirt with the yellow star, and gray ripped jeans. He wrapped his black leather jacket around him tighter, teeth chattering as the warmth he wished for never came. He waited a moment before calling again.

Before he could make a sound, he saw Pearl step out. She strut over to him, an arrogant aura surrounding her. She reached him after a few steps, and crossed her arms. Greg wondered how she wasn't cold, with her strapless teal shirt, her purple shorts, and her bright pink legwarmers. Oh right, he thought. Gems don't get cold. He shivered, envious of the fact that Gems don't flinch at the slightest during the frozen hell of winter.

"What do you want, human?" Pearl growled, obviously not happy with Greg being here. He's probably here for Rose again, she thought angrily. She looked at Greg coolly, her pale blue eyes seeming to pierce through his soul. If looks could kill, Greg would be long dead. He merely rolled his eyes at her tone.

"I'm here for a tour of the Temple." Greg answered, rubbing his hands on his arms. Pearl looked at him quizzically, and he rolled his eyes again. "I'm here for _Rose_ , Pearl, not for a tour. Wow, you guys don't understand sarcasm, do you?" he continued. He watched as Pearl's face heated up in anger, but quickly snapped back to her calm demeanor.

"Well, she's obviously not here, Greg." Pearl said through gritted teeth. His mere presence was pissing me off. "So you can go home, or back to that van of yours." Without another word, Pearl stomped back to the Temple, and warped to Gem-knows-where.

Greg sighed, and walked back to his van. Hopefully, she's back before our reservation, he thought glumly. He had to thank Marty for giving him money before he left. What an asshole. Greg returned to his van, and got in the front seat. Starting the vehicle, he turned up the heater. After doing this, he moved to the back of the van, where there was a cushion eagerly awaiting for him to sit, with a trash can and some tissues next to it. He sat in the cushion, and began to daydream. He dreamed about the cancelled date with Rose, imagining them walking down the boardwalk, hand in hand. In his daydream, he was eating the bits and making faces. Rose laughed in response. Greg found her laugh to be music in his ears, and broke out in a big smile. The next few moments were like this, from staying in the van and watching a horror movie (with Rose getting scared and cuddling him) to winning her a stuffed animal in Funland.

The next thing Greg knew, his daydreams were getting naughtier. In one, Rose was doing a nude photoshoot on the beach under the moonlight. In another, they were in a fancy restaurant and Greg was teasing her under the tablecloth. In a third one, they were having a quickie in the bathroom as the other gems waited for them right outside. It was this one that made Greg's cock rise up the fastest. He groaned as his shorts became uncomfortable, and reached down to slide them off. His bulbous cock sprang free, the head and veins already throbbing. Figuring that he had some time to get off and get ready before Rose returned from her mission, Greg wrapped his hand around his dick, before slowly stroking it. The pleasure relaxed him immediately, and he let out a low moan. He fondled his balls, his moans getting louder. Greg panted, feeling a sheen of sweat form on his face, and drip into his long hair. He grasped his cock with both of his hands, and stroked the shaft harder. The images were coming in rapid succession now. Rose sucking his cock while staring into his eyes. Rose on all fours and spreading her lips with her fingers. Rose nudging his clothed dick with her foot under the table as they ate. Rose moaning as she touched herself while on the phone with Greg. Rose plunging a dildo in and out of her pussy as Greg walked in the temple. Rose moaning his name loudly. Rose aggressively riding him, pinning his hands over his head. Rose yelping in pleasure as she was spanked. Rose moaning as he throatfucked her. Rose whispering dirty things into his ear. Rose posing for him in the nude, the soft moonlight bathing her figure. Rose thrusting her hips backward as he took her from behind. Rose groaning as he ate her out. Rose begging as he teased her rock hard clit with the head of his dick. Rose being tied up, completely under his mercy. Rose grinding on a pillow. Rose moaning as he fingered her roughly. Rose getting on her knees and worshipping his cock. Rose. Rose. Rose. Rose-

"Rose!" Greg cried, reaching his climax. He quickly moved his hand at lightning speed to get a tissue, and felt his warm cum be absorbed by the cloth. He groaned as he thrust his hips upwards, savoring the feeling of his climax. He started to pause when he realized his rough thrusts were making the van shift, but quickly didn't care. Greg finally calmed down after a few moments, his hips resting once again on the cushion. He panted heavily, feeling relieved. Greg looked at the clock on the dashboard, and saw that it was 4:47 PM. "Shit! I have to get ready!" Greg gasped. The dinner was scheduled for 6:30. It wouldn't have been such a big deal if it was right in Beach City, but the fanciest restaurant he could find was in Empire City, and he wanted to treat Rose.

He quickly stood up, throwing the tissue into the trash can next to him. He moved skillfully into the front seat, grabbing the keys on the seat. He glanced at the tuxedo he rented and a bouquet of pink roses on the seat next to him before starting the van. Stepping on the pedal, Greg made his way to Vidalia's house. _I need to take a shower,_ he thought. _I hope she's home._ He got there after 5 minutes, the dashboard flashing 4:53. Grabbing his tuxedo, a pair of clean underwear from the back, and a tote bag filled with toiletries, he left the car and walked up to Vidalia's front door. He knocked on it with his free hand and waited for a moment. Vidalia opened the door, and looked at him in surprise.

"Greg, what are you doing here?" she asked, holding a one-year-old Sour Cream in her arms, who was wearing sunglasses. Greg smiled at her sheepishly.

"Hi, Vi. I have a date with Rose tonight… Would it be okay with you-" Greg started.

"If you use my shower?" Vidalia finished, smiling. "Of course, Universe. Come on in." She opened the door all the way, stepping aside to let him in. Greg smiled at her gratefully.

"Thank you so much, Vi!" he said, relieved. Having walked through her house a million times before, Greg quickly found the door to the bathroom. He pushed the white door open, and set the tote bag on the sink. Turning around to lock the door, he hung the tuxedo by the hook on the back. He walked to the shower and turned it on, waiting until he had the perfect temperature, before moving his shampoo and body wash in there temporarily. He stripped, taking off his black star shirt, his black leather jacket, his jeans, and his boxers before putting them in a second tote bag. He took two towels from the overhead cabinet and hung them on the rack.

He stepped into the shower, immediately relishing the feeling of the hot water cascading down his back. Greg stayed like that for a few minutes, before taking a handful of shampoo and maneuvering his hands through his thick hair. It took him a few more minutes to thoroughly shampoo all of his hair with the amber-and-woody-smelling liquid. He then bent down to get some of his unscented body wash, and proceeded to lather it on his body. Afterwards, he let himself be soaked by the hot water for a few more minutes before turning the water off. He stepped out, wrapping one of the towels around his body, the other rubbing against his long locks. Greg dressed quickly, carefully slipping on his tuxedo. He glanced at his reflection, still rubbing the wetness out of his hair. After his hair dried, he ran a comb through it, pleased that his hair wasn't as tangled as usual. Glancing at his reflection again, Greg was happy that his chin and cheeks were free of stubble. _At least I don't have to shave today,_ he thought. He brushed his teeth and gargled his spearmint-scented mouthwash, before spritzing himself with his teakwood-scented cologne. He smiled at his reflection. _I'm ready._ He put his shampoo, body wash, mouthwash, toothbrush, toothpaste, comb, and cologne back in the first tote bag, and his dirty clothes in the other. He swung the bathroom door open, tote bags in one hand and towels in the other. He placed the towels in the hamper next to the door. He smiled at Vidalia and little Sour Cream on her shoulder, napping.

"Thank you so much, Vidalia." Greg whispered. Vidalia mouthed "You're welcome." and gave him a smile. She held an expression that said _Have fun with your space goddess_ , which he completely understood. He nodded in response before stepping out. He walked to the back of the van, placing his tote bags inside. He went to the driver's side and sat in the seat, starting the car.

He went past the speed limit by 20 on his way to the Temple, and thankfully, the only cop car he passed had a sleeping officer in it. He arrived at the Temple in less than 10 minutes before hopping out of the van, taking the bouquet of pink roses with him.

 _Please be here, please be here,_ Greg mentally pleaded. He stood at the base of the temple, on the warp pad, shivering slightly from the cold. He tried wiggling a bit to generate some body heat. After a few painful minutes, the Temple door opened. The Rose Quartz gem on it glowed before being cut precisely in half by what looked like a cloud. Out stepped Rose, and Pearl (whose face fell when she saw Greg in his fancy attire). The door closed behind the duo. Rose smiled at him warmly, while literal steam was seeping out of where one could assume Pearl's ears would be. She turned back around towards the Temple door and the Pearl gem glowed before revealing a room full of water. She stormed in angrily before the door shut behind her. Rose kept silent through this mini-exchange, before breaking out into a puzzled grin.

"I wonder what's up with her," she giggled. "Greg, I have learned some things about human body parts today, do you want me to show you?" Rose asked, before taking a hard look at Greg, her white dress billowing out around her. "Why, Mr. Universe, what's the occasion for the penguin suits?" Greg flushed in embarrassment, his focus shifted towards his second question.

"Um, it's a tuxedo, Rose. _Not_ a penguin suit." he replied. "I was just wondering, would you go on a date with me tonight?" he held out the bouquet, his blush deeper. Rose gasped in delight at the pink roses, took them, and cradled the bouquet in her arms.

"Oh, Greg! They're beautiful!" Rose exclaimed, hugging the bouquet, before pausing. "Wait… What is a 'date'?" she looked at Greg, obviously confused by yet another human concept.

"Well, a date is when two humans like each other enough to hang out. It can be anywhere, anytime. And usually, it has romantic intentions." Greg stammered, not having had to explain to anyone what a date was before. Rose looked him, still slightly puzzled, before bursting out in laughter.

"Oh, Greg! You humans and your Earthen concepts!" Rose giggled. "Let's go to our 'date' then." Greg took Rose's hand, and led her to the van. Rose, smiling, got into the van, shutting the door next to her and fastening her seatbelt. Greg did the same. Before long, the couple was off to Empire City.

Twenty minutes later, Greg and Rose arrived at the restaurant, Château d'Amour (Castle of Love). Hand in hand, they walked in and were greeted by the pungent smell of cigar smoke, baked bread, and Coco Chanel. Greg wavered slightly at the strong smell of perfume, but Rose lit up in excitement as these new, foreign smells wafted around her. Greg felt a smile grow on his face watching Rose enjoy herself. _I can get through these smells, just for one night with her,_ he thought, as a server approached them.

"Bonjour, Monsieur et Madame. Table for two tonight?" he inquired politely. Greg scanned his nametag. Enzo.

"Oui, please." Greg stuttered, his French a little rusty. _I'm not in highschool anymore,_ he thought. Enzo seemed not to hear that, or was tactfully silent. He led them to a table covered in a cobalt-blue tablecloth, and Greg moved to pull Rose's chair back for her.

"Milady," he said respectfully. Rose looked up in confusion.

"Who's Milady? Is she a friend of yours?" Rose whispered. Greg chuckled in response.

"No, Rose, 'Milady' means 'my lady', and my lady is, you." Greg explained, and Rose beamed up at him, pleased. Enzo gave a subtle smirk to Greg, and handed the two cream-colored menus.

"I will be back in a moment, Monsieur." he bowed, and walked off to the kitchen, disappearing behind the pair of swinging metal doors. Greg started scanning his menu, looking through the specials.

"What would you like, Rose? They've got loads of authentic French dishes here. Look, there's Coquilles Saint-Jacques, Coq au Vin Jaune, Soupe à L'oignon, and Salade Comtoise!" he exclaimed, wanting to try every single dish.

"...What are all of those?" Rose looked at him blankly. "I apologize, Greg, but it seems I am not familiar with all of Earth's customs and foods." she said. Greg glanced up quickly, ashamed of himself.

"I'm s-so sorry, Rose. I totally forgot!" Greg stammered. "Well, let's see here. Coquilles Saint-Jacques is a scallop on top of a mushroom puree with sauce on top. Hmm. Coq au Vin Jaune is a chicken thigh with wine sauce and morsel mushrooms. Soupe à L'oignon is an onion, cheese, and crouton soup. Salade Comtoise is-" Rose had tuned him out at this point. _Greg should relax a little. I'll do what Amethyst showed me._ As he was about to continue, Greg felt a light touch on his clothed crotch. In shock, he lifted the rich blue tablecloth slightly, only to reveal Rose's toes rubbing him. "Rose-"

"Keep going, Mr. Universe. Remember how I told you I learned new human body concepts?" Rose sultry cut him off. She pretended to scan the menu, her toes still stroking along his hardening length.

"Salade Comtoise is a salad with smoked- oh, shit!" Greg grasped the edge of the table, the menu dropping onto the tablecloth. Rose rubbed his cock harder, an innocent smile plastered on her face. Greg could feel his breath growing labored, and was almost relieved to see Enzo approaching the table, two wine glasses in hand. Rose stopped rubbing Greg, but her toe remained in place on his bulge.

"Hello again, Monsieur and Madame. What would you like to order tonight?" Enzo asked politely, notepad and pen ready in hand. Greg quickly flipped through the menu, knowing he can't drink because he's the driver.

"I'll get an Edelweiss decaf, please. And a-" Greg ordered, before feeling Rose rub him again. He had to take a deep breath before continuing. "Coq au Vin Jaune as well." he finished, watching as Enzo scribbled his order, and turned to Rose, silently waiting.

"Oh, yes! Um, I will have the Coquilles Saint-Jacques, and a Saffron Rose Tea, thank you." Rose said. Enzo went over their order, then disappeared behind the kitchen doors once more. Rose continued her assault on Greg's cock, which was fully erect (but concealed) at this point. He had to grasp the edge of the table with both hands now, his knuckles turning white. "Goddamnit, Rose." Greg growled, now slowly thrusting his hips up. Rose noticed this, and smirked. She gracefully got out of her seat and stood up.

"Let us find the bathroom, shall we?" Rose piped, smoothing out the folds of her dress. Greg quickly stood up and followed her, subtly trying to hide his erection. The two looked around for a few minutes, before finding a sign that said "Restrooms" towards the back of the restaurant. Thankfully, it was around the corner and the hallway was empty, so Greg was able to follow Rose into the women's bathroom. After a quick search (done by Rose) and finding out no one was there with them, she locked the door. There was a table, square and made of wood, next to the sinks. This is where Rose pinned Greg. She yanked his pants down and pulled her skirt up, before impaling herself on Greg's erect rod, her feet intertwining with his. Rose thrusted her hips with vigor, pinning Greg's hands to the edge of the table. "I've been wanting your long, hard cock all night Mr. Universe." Rose whispered in Greg's ear.

On the other hand, Greg was trying his best not to moan loudly, as anyone walking by would easily be able to hear them and piece together what they were doing. He let out a few muffled groans, letting his teeth sink into Rose's shoulder, before she pulled his hair back, lust evident in her eyes.

"I don't want you to be quiet, Greg. I want you to make noise for me. I want you to let everyone out there know how much I'm pleasuring you right now." Rose growled. This time, Greg let out a loud moan, and started thrusting his hips in time with Rose's thrusts. She could feel her hard clit brush against Greg's pelvis each time he thrusted upwards, which made her pleasure skyrocket. She moved her hips faster, screaming with each brush of her clit. "We only have a short amount of time, Greg, before they come in here." Greg nodded, understanding while thrusting up faster as well. "You're mine, Greg. Mine to claim, mine to fuck, mine to cum all over." Rose snarled in pleasure, letting go of Greg's wrists to wrap them around his throat. "You are my own human sextoy." she continued, enjoying his reactions to her dirty talk.

Greg gasped from the sudden shortness of breath, but found it extremely pleasurable. He appreciated Rose's dominance, the way her hair matted to her forehead, and the way her voluptuous breasts swinging inches from his face. He groaned loudly, tipping his head back. They heard a knocking at the door.

"Monsieur, Madame, please open the door." they heard Enzo's voice calling. Greg also heard some unnamed voices clamoring in the background. He assumed they were other employees. Rose did not stop.

"Are you going to cum soon, Mr. Universe?" she taunted, her grip around Greg's throat tightening. She whimpered as she too, was reaching her orgasm. "Cum for me, Greg." Greg responded by forcing his eyes shut and yelling to the high heavens in pleasure. He spilled himself inside Rose's pussy, her velvety folds too much for him. Rose, when she felt all of Greg's warm cum fill her womb, orgasmed as well, her walls clenching around his cock, milking it, and her clit throbbing in pleasure. Her lower body spasmed as she rode a powerful orgasm, her screams intermingling with Greg's. She lowered her right hand down to her clit, and ferociously started rubbing it, her orgasm extending.

The couple calmed down after about a minute or two, and they realized that Enzo and the other employees were pounding on the door.

"Bring me ze keys!" Enzo shouted. One of the younger employees ran up to him, and gave him the full key ring. It had 20 keys on it. "Mon dieu! (My God!)" he exclaimed, fumbling for the first one. He put it in the keyhole and twisted. Wrong key.

Greg looked at Rose in fear. She looked around the bathroom, for any means of exit. She spotted a shuttered window towards the ceiling. Moving the table and using it as a stepstool, she opened the shutters and hopped out.

"Greg!" Rose called urgently. "It's alright. I've got you!" Greg copied Rose's earlier movements, and jumped. He landed safely in Rose's arms. The latter hastily took them to the van. Greg fumbled for the keys in his coat pocket, and started the van once they got inside. They sped out of the parking lot of Château d'Amour and out of Empire City, never looking back.

* * *

Enzo had finally found the key for opening the bathroom. He swung the door open, and was greeted by the sight of the empty bathroom. Everything was as it should- no. The table that's supposed to be next to the sinks was pushed under the window, whose shutters were open, flapping in the breeze. Upon closer inspection, he also found a tiny white puddle on the ceramic tiles. Enzo smirked to himself knowingly, and exited the bathroom without a word, followed by the other confused workers.

* * *

 **That's Chapter 5 guys! I'm sorry if the actual lemon is a little short., and if my French knowledge is very little (I used Google Translate bahaha). And I'm sorry I haven't been frequently updating. It's been what, 3 weeks since my last update? As per usual, I am still swamped with school. I love how so many of you guys loved my story, and reviewed/requested. However, I still have many requests I need to work on. I will not be accepting requests at this time. I have about 15 I need to do, and I have no idea when I'll be able to finish all of them. My last review/request was from Guest on October 9. If you request a pairing after that, I will not be able to do your pairing. However, I may post short SU one-shots if I get an AU concept or whatnot, so look out for that :). I hope you guys understand. I love you all.**

 **10/13/18, 10:18 PM: Hey guys! Watch out for a new collection of one-shots I'll be posting. They'll primarily be random, cancerous interactions between the Gems and humans, since I enjoy writing the little blurbs in the beginnings. I don't have a title for it yet so...… watch out for it I guess. Love y'all!**


	6. A Lovely Shade of Blue

**Panda:** Wow guys. 3k+ views! Thank you so much! I love you all!

 **Bismuth:** They like us!

 **Ruby:** They really, really, REALLY like us!

 **Bismuth:** We need to have a party to celebrate! How about my forge?

 **Pearl:** Ohohoh Bismuth, the humans will perish there, remember? They can't handle high temperatures.

 **Ruby and Bismuth:** But we can!

 **Lapis:** Why can't we have it in the ocean? It's lovely there, with all the coral and the sea creatures.

 **Steven:** Um, Lapis… Humans can't breathe underwater.

 **Lapis:** *crosses arms in defense* Well they should…

 **Panda:** *sweats* We're getting off-topic guys. Someone do the disclaimer.

 **Yellow Diamond:** Panda does not own Steven Universe characters. They respectively belong to Rebecca Sugar, the Crewniverse, and Cartoon Network-

 **Peridot:** I WANTED TO DO IT, YOU FUCKING CLOD!

 **Yellow Diamond:** _WHAT_ DID YOU SAY TO ME, YOU DORITO PIECE OF SHIT!

 **Blue Diamond (whispers):** Don't forget to review!

 **Steven:** I wonder if the readers actually pay attention to these.

 **Sadie:** We mainly have an audience of horny teenagers, Steven. I doubt they do.

* * *

 **Characters: Blue Diamond, Blue Pearl (requested by Wolfspirit2996)**

 **Setting: Homeworld Bubble Room (the one with the Rose Quartz bubbles)**

 **Dom: Blue Diamond**

 **Sub: Blue Pearl**

 **Fetish Warning(s): N/A**

 **Additional Notes: This takes place after Blue Diamond kidnaps Greg. Imagine she drops him off at the Zoo then leaves. Blue Pearl will be referred to as "Pearl" in this chapter, as our Pearl is not mentioned. Blue Diamond will mainly be referred to as "Blue". The song used is "The Story Never Ends" by Lauv (I highly recommend you listen to it).**

* * *

Blue Diamond silently wanders through the hallways of the Diamond Sword Ship **(Panda: Where the zoo is located)**. She feels tears running down her face for the umpteenth time, and hastens her pace, her Pearl struggling to follow gracefully. Blue Pearl follows her master through various twists and turns, until they reach a magnificent double door.

"Pearl." Blue Diamond says, and immediately, Blue Pearl understands. She nods slightly, and steps forward. She walks to the scanner to the right of the door, and places her palm on the handprint. She feels a warmth radiate onto her skin, before hearing the gentle whoosh of the doors opening. Respectfully, Pearl lets Blue Diamond trudge in first, the tails of her royal blue cloak sagging behind her.

 _I wish I can help her. I do not enjoy seeing her as uneasy as this,_ Pearl thought, her Diamond's bad mood lowering her own. She silently followed Blue, hands clasped in front of her. She watched sorrowfully as Blue aimlessly wandered around the room, staring at all the bubbled Rose Quartz gems, though she and her Pearl had been here countless times over the last few millennia. As per usual, Pearl awaited for instruction just in front of the handprint scanner on the inside. Blue suddenly burst into tears, the thick drops of wetness rolling down her cheeks. She put her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking. She was in her own world, and Pearl couldn't do anything - she didn't know how - to help her.

 _Oh, Pink,_ Blue Diamond thought. _If only you were here right now. I can't handle the pain nor the grief. It eats me up inside. It has been exactly 5,853 years ago since your shattering. 5,853 years since you were abruptly taken from us. I desperately wish I can go back in time and stop that treacherous Rose Quartz and those Crystal Gems. Yellow does not understand. I do not know why she has become like this. She's become cold, she dismisses my grief, saying I'm "too emotional". She used to be so caring, so compassionate, and now I barely even recognize her. And White… I haven't seen her ever since the corruption of the Gems, literally. Right after our song ended, she left in her ship. Gem knows where she is now. I have no one. My court respects me and attempts to comfort me, but most of them weren't even there when the shattering happened. The ones that were either became beasts or have tried to forget it even happened. They don't understand. They'll_ never _understand._

Blue Diamond cried harder, her sobs no longer able to be muffled. She let out a few wails here and there. She moved to the polished pink stage, which was more of a table for her due to her size. She lowered her head into her arms and continued crying. She stayed like that for about an hour when she heard the whoosh of the door open. Reluctantly, she turned her head towards the door, hoping the look of her tear-stained face will force the other Gem to leave. Sadly, it didn't work. Yellow Diamond stepped into the room, glowering at Blue's crying form. She stayed at the doorway, shifting her weight on one of her legs.

"When will you stop brooding, Blue?" Yellow asked in annoyance. "It's been what, 6,000 years?"

"5,853, Yellow. It's been _5,853_ years since Pink was _shattered_." Blue said grimly, slightly irritated with Yellow's uncaring tone of voice. Yellow looked taken aback for a second, before straightening herself and crossing her arms.

"Why do you count the years, Blue? She's _gone_. We can't do anything about it. Just forget about the past." Yellow replied curtly. Big mistake. Blue felt herself steaming up, and her Pearl watched, fearful of her reaction. Yellow Pearl tensed up as well.

"Just forget about it?! _JUST FORGET ABOUT IT?!_ Do you not _care_ anymore, Yellow? Pink was one of us. And she was _taken away_ from us. Did you not care for her? Did you _pretend_ to give a shit about her all those years ago? For fuck's sake, Yellow, _SHE WAS LIKE A DAUGHTER TO ME!_ " Blue shrieked, her hands tugging at her hair. Blue Pearl looked down, exchanging a fearful look with Yellow Pearl, who was struggling to maintain her posture. Blue's anger quickly broke down. "She's gone, and you don't care. None of you did. Not you, not White, definitely not my subjects. But I did." Her anger was rising once again, and she pointed at herself. "I was there, holding her hand when she first emerged in the Kindergarten. What were you doing instead of being there for her? You were busy shouting at those damn Peridots and Morganites, asking _why_ she was 'defective'. I was the one who suggested her having a colony to White, due to her status. But where were you? You were busy talking to that Nephrite so that she can redesign your ship! And _where in the name of Gem were you_ , when Pink Diamond was _shattered?_ You were supposed to be with her that day, when you both took your ship to Earth. But instead, you flew back to Earth and _left_ her there! You never cared, did you Yellow? _You_ are not a Diamond. You are just a heartless _bitch._ " Yellow looked at Blue in shock, clearly not expecting this extreme outburst. Yellow Pearl's jaw fell open, and she fought to close it. Blue Pearl looked up in shock, her blue bangs revealing two, frightened blue eyes. Yellow Diamond was still for a moment, before harrumphing and unfolding her arms, her face unsympathetic.

"Okay then, if that's how you feel. Grieve all you want, I won't stop you." she said coldly. Yellow turned on the heels of her boots, and walked off. Yellow Pearl stayed at the doorway.

"Blue Diamond." she said in a shaky farewell, making the Diamond salute with her arms. She lowered them, and bowed, before going to the scanner to close the door. The doors shut with a gentle whoosh. Blue Diamond stared at the closed doors for a moment before breaking down once more. However, her sobs weren't audible this time. She slid her back against the stage, before sitting at the bottom, staring up blankly at the bubbled Rose Quartzes.

* * *

Pearl was still trembling from her Diamond's outburst, and had to take a few breaths to calm down. When she did, she walked to Blue, and sat, her legs crossed in front of her. She opened her mouth before hesitating, before deciding to continue.

"My Diamond, if I may." Pearl said quietly.

"Go ahead." Blue replied, her empty gaze not leaving the bubbles. Pearl took a deep breath, and started to sing, hoping to calm her Diamond down.

 _Stick, stick to your stones 'cause that's all you know_

 _I was caught in the middle_

 _I swallow my words down to the bone,_

 _'Cause nothing's that simple._

 _Late at night you pour it out,_

 _Know that only brings you down..._

 _But go ahead give me all the blame,_

 _Twist my words and set them to flame, woah_

 _We all know_

 _That you'll go tell all of your friends_

 _That I'm the one you wish you never met_

 _And woah_

 _We all know_

 _The story never ends, ends_

 _The story never ends, ends_

 _Wound me like a toy spinning too fast_

 _In every direction_

 _How, how could I stay when you lit a match to all my intentions?_

 _Late at night you pour it out_

 _Know that only brings you down_

 _But go ahead give me all the blame,_

 _And twist my words then set them to flame, woah_

 _We all know_

 _That you'll go tell all of your friends,_

 _That I'm the one you wish you never met_

 _And woah_

 _We all know_

 _The story never ends, ends_

 _The story never ends, ends_

 _That's who you are_

 _Crash the car_

 _And blame the road_

 _Never your fault_

 _After all_

 _I would know_

 _The story never ends (the story)_

 _The story never ends, ends_

 _The story never ends, ends_

 _The story_

 _The story_

 _The story_

 _The story_

Pearl finished the song, waiting for her Diamond's reaction. She gave a small smile as Blue Diamond's attention turned to her, her eyes puffy with drying tears.

"Thank you, my Pearl." she whispered softly. She leaned forward and caressed the underside of Pearl's chin with a long, blue finger. She slightly tilted Pearl's head up, so that her bangs fell from her eyes and they made eye contact. Blue smiled. "Thank you for being my silent supporter, Pearl." she said. Pearl beamed, pleased at the sudden show of gratitude. She was happy that her Diamond noticed her while she was grieving. She made the Diamond salute with her arms.

"It is an honor, My Diamond." she proclaimed proudly, her wide grin displaying her pearly white teeth. She smiled even more as Blue leaned down to give her a gentle kiss, ruffling Pearl's hair. She silently gasped in surprise in pleasure. Her breasts and her gem felt tingly. "My Diamond, again, if I may," Pearl waited. Blue tilted her head in question, silently signalling for Pearl to continue. "I know of another way to cheer you up." Blue Diamond considered this for a moment.

"Alright, my Pearl, show me." she straightened her back. Pearl promptly stood up, and phased off her clothes. Blue gasped quietly in surprise. "Pearl, what is this?" she asked, surprised by her Pearl's sudden nakedness. Pearl looked up to meet her Diamond's eye, before letting out a small grin.

"I remember watching the humans in the zoo about 3,000 years ago. They called these actions 'mating'." she stated, her Diamond salute still in front of her chest. Blue stared at her for a second, before standing up as well. Lifting her left hand up, she too phased off her clothes. She's beautiful, Pearl blushed a cobalt blue -which was thankfully hidden by her long bangs-, as she admired Blue's plump breasts, her voluptuous rear, her toned thighs, and the way her long, baby blue hair cascaded around her shoulders and gemstone. Pearl could feel her lower lips getting wet. "My Diamond, you are absolutely perfect." She bit her lip, not knowing how her superior would respond. Blue Diamond simply blushed.

"My Pearl, you are much too kind." she replied softly. The Diamond went to a kneeling position, so that her large breasts were at level with the stage, and she scooped up Pearl. Pearl squeaked at suddenly being lifted, but cherished the feeling of her Diamond's warm hand on her body. She could feel herself drip with arousal, which didn't go unnoticed by Blue Diamond, who set her on the stage. "My, my, Pearl, look at how wet you are." she smiled. Pearl blushed, standing on the stage under Blue's hungry eyes. Blue leaned her head forward, before giving a tentative lick to her Pearl's pussy, her eyes closed. She moved a hand down to her own folds, rubbing her clit in slow circles. Pearl whimpered at the feeling of her warm, wet tongue slowly lick her from the base of her pussy to her nub.

"M-my Diamond!" Pearl moaned, holding onto a nearby pillar for support. "This feels amazing!" Blue Diamond didn't stop licking, focusing her attention on her Pearl's extremely sensitive clit. She stayed like this for longer, and Pearl could feel herself coming to what she heard the humans call an _orgasm_. "My Diamond, I'm so close! Please don't stop!" she whined, desperate for release. Blue opened her eyes in response, making eye contact with Pearl. Pearl felt herself drip more with the predatory look in her Diamond's eyes, her diamond-shaped pupils dilated. Her chest heaved, her gem glowing in arousal. Pearl arched her back when Blue pressed her tongue harder at her core, the tip of her tongue on her clit. "I'm- AAAH~" she cried, jerking her hips onto her master's wet tongue. She felt a bright white light explode behind her eyes as she shut them in pleasure, sweat dripping down her lean body. Blue Diamond slowed her licks so Pearl could recover and slowly retracted her tongue from her clit. Pearl looked at her Diamond, eyes full of amazement. "My Diamond, that was… wonderful." she whispered, still trying to catch her breath. Blue Diamond grinned cheekily, before standing up. Pearl moaned as she was eye-level with her Diamond's glistening folds, her royal blue clit throbbing.

"As my Pearl, I command you to pleasure me." Blue Diamond demanded, before reverting to her easy smile. "I can't let you have all the fun, can I?" She sat on the stage, scooting back so that her back hit the cold wall. She shuddered at the feeling. Pearl looked behind her, excited from the sight of her Diamond spreading her legs, naked just for Pearl, when anyone could easily walk in. _I hope I do alright,_ Pearl thought. Blue, sensing her hesitation, moved one hand to her folds, and spread her lips apart, exposing her blue walls to Pearl and the cool air. Pearl blushed at her master's sudden show of assertiveness, and nearly ran to her. Going up to Blue's pussy, Pearl felt like she was in a trance. Her Diamond smelled divine, and the sight of her pulsating clit and her slick folds nearly made her cum right there. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Blue teased, loving how Pearl reacted to seeing her pussy.

Pearl snapped out of her mini-trance, and got closer to her Diamond's folds. They were only a few inches, and she found her lips parted, her breathing labored. She was surprised when Blue reacted to the hot air blowing over her clit and gave a tiny groan. Pearl loved the sound. She tentatively licked Blue's engorged clit, the bud nearly the size of her own face. Blue reacted with a louder whimper.

"Pearl, _please_." Blue whined, fondling her breasts and twisting her nipples. Pearl lost all restraint with that simple yet incomplete command, and started nibbling her superior's clit, before shifting to slip a finger into her hole. Due to her Diamond being her normal size, Pearl found out that she could fit her whole arm in Blue's tight pussy. This evoked a moan from Blue, and she slightly thrust her hips upwards. Getting the hang of it, Pearl focused about 80% of her attention on Blue's clit and the remaining into thrusting her arm into Blue's walls. " _Pearl!_ " Blue cried, relishing in the feeling of her Pearl dominating her.

The two gems stayed in that position for about 20 minutes, before Blue announced that she was going to cum. At this statement, Pearl withdrew her arm, making Blue both frustrated and curious. She watched in wonder as Pearl successfully climbed up her voluptuous thighs, and settled on her mound. Lowering herself, Pearl's clit came in contact with Blue's, both Gems moaning at the contact. Blue was severely enjoying watching the tiny Pearl grind herself on her bulbous clit.

"Use me, my Pearl." she moaned. Pearl immediately followed by quickly thrusting her hips, Blue's clit a never-ending blur of pleasure against hers. "Pearl, who taught you this?" Blue Diamond breathed, her hair splayed out widely behind her. Pearl thrust faster as she answered.

"I saw two human females doing this once, during our trip to earth 2,000 years ago, My Diamond." she groaned, the pressure of Blue's large clit against her own feeling amazing.

Blue could feel herself getting closer, and wanted yet another orgasm to wrap herself in a cocoon of warm pleasure. "Do hang on, Pearl." she gasped. Pearl immediately understood, and grasped onto Blue's thighs. Blue reached over and held Pearl's hips with delicate fingers, before roughly rubbing Pearl's pelvis onto her clit. "Aaaah~" she cried, thrusting her hips upwards once more, taking Pearl with her. She was like a female wolf in heat.

"My Diamond!" Pearl shrieked, her orgasm hitting her like a tidal wave. She trembled wildly, throwing her head back and screaming at the ceiling. Blue's eyes rolled into the back of her head as the feeling of Pearl's juices seeping down her clit triggered her orgasm.

"Oh, FUCK!" she screamed, her clit pulsating violently as she too came.

* * *

"My Diamond!" Pearl cried minutes later, feeling Blue's index finger literally fill her. She groaned against the feeling of the large digit prodding into her womb, the way every movement massaged her walls. She was laying down on the stage, her Diamond to her right, her right finger plunging into her pussy. Blue had shapeshifted to her Pearl's size a while ago, but Pearl felt like her size hadn't changed. She already had 2 orgasms within that short amount of time. Blue's fingers turned into a fist, and she shoved it so deep inside Pearl, pushing past the entrance to her womb, that Pearl could only hang on and watch the forming bulge in her belly. Blue's movements got faster, and before she knew it, Pearl was climaxing once again. "Shit!" she cried, tears of carnal pleasure rolling down her face. _2 hours, 5 orgasms,_ she thought. As she recovered, her Diamond withdrew her finger, before placing it in her mouth, her blue tongue swirling around the digit and tasting her juices. All Pearl could do was simply pant as she fondled her own breasts. However, Blue's arm returned, roughly thrusting her arm in and out of Pearl's pussy. Pearl was extremely sensitive at this point, and her orgasms got stronger and closer together. "Oh my fucking Gem, this is amazing!" she mumbled, her tongue lolling out of her mouth.

4 more orgasms from Pearl later, and she found herself turned over so that she was on all fours, her lower lips trembling and dripping juices. She felt Blue's now smaller tongue prod her entrance again, before hastily thrusting in and out of her walls.

"Nghh…" Pearl cried, thrusting her hips backwards to create more friction. She was a blubbering mess at this point, a thick sheen of sweat covering her, her face dark blue, and her limbs shaking. Her hands were against the floor of the stage, her only support. She could feel her breasts shaking with each lick, her clit way too sensitive. Before long, she felt Blue turn her over -right before she could cum- so that she was sitting once again, before her Diamond attacked her pussy once more, the latter's clit grinding into the cool floor.

* * *

"Thank you, my Pearl." Blue Diamond sighed in between licks. She focused on Pearl's clit, taking the bud in her mouth and wrestling it with her tongue. Pearl let out a few shrieks as her sensitive clit was roughly being played with, head shaking to the side. Blue continued her assault, wrapping her arms around Pearl's hips so she would keep still. She softly nibbled the clit, before the bites got harsher. She felt Pearl grab her hair and brutally thrust into her mouth.

"Blue, Blue, Blue, Blue…." Pearl whispered, not caring that she was not addressing her Diamond in the proper way. Her hips thrust upwards and remained upwards, before jerking down then back up again. It was then that Blue realized, _I'm not eating her out, she's facefucking me_. Pearl yowled as her orgasm crashed into her like a tidal wave, and Blue bit her clit roughly as to lengthen her climax. Blue herself came with one more thrust in the floor, her clit spasming against the cold metal. "Pearl!" she cried. She thrust her tongue in Pearl's pussy once more, the muscle slipping past Pearl's womb to hit against her deepest point. This made Pearl orgasm once more, much more violently, as she babbled nonsense and her limbs flailed wildly. Blue lay back after her Pearl orgasmed, and took a deep breath. The room smelled like sex, but she didn't care. Both their hair was messy, but she didn't care. Their juices were everywhere, but she didn't care. She rubbed her calming clit lazily, though aftershocks of pleasure caused her to have smaller orgasms. She looked at Pearl, who was breathing hard, limbs still trembling slightly. Blue Diamond decided to mess with her, with some knowledge as to what her plan looked like. "How dare you disrespect me, Pearl. I am not 'Blue', I am your _Diamond_." she said huskily. Pearl immediately sat up at the tone she used, her eyes wide in fear.

"I deeply apologize, My Diamond, I was in the moment, and your tongue, your clit, your hand felt so good. I was so lost in the pleasure, I- I'm sorry, ma'am." she rambled, moving to shapeshift her clothes back on.

"No." Blue held up a hand to stop her. "I'm going to have to punish you." Pearl trembled in fear. _Am I going to be shattered_ , she thought. She closed her eyes as Blue raised her hand. She saw a bright white light flash behind her closed eyes, and when she opened them, she saw Blue Diamond had a new… addition. Her mouth gaped in surprise. Her cock seemed to be about 14 inches long, 5 inches in girth, and royal blue veins crawled along the shaft to the throbbing, purple head. A pair of blue balls hung under the shaft, the size of globes. "Spread your legs as wide as they can go." Blue commanded, stroking the shaft and groaning in pleasure. Pearl eagerly did so, excitedly watching as the swinging shaft got closer to her pussy. "Hold on tight, my Pearl." Blue warned, receiving a fervent nod from Pearl. Blue shoved all of her length in, easily hitting her deepest point once again, her balls slapping against Pearl's ass.

Pearl threw her head back as the magnificent cock plowed in and out of her, screaming for her Diamond.

* * *

 **Panda:** Again, sorry for not posting my chapters fast enough.


End file.
